Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Et si Lily et James étaient vivants... Tout serait il réellement rose pour Harry? Pas sûr... Et l'histoire là dedans? Que serait elle...
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue dans ce nouveau voyage...  
_

_Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope…_

Quelque part dans l'Angleterre profonde, celle où les moutons paîtrent dans les pâturages, celle où la brume de la fin d'été et bien plus consistante que le brouillard du Connemara, celle à qui la guerre n'a pas réussi à faire changer la beauté verdoyante…

Dans cette Angleterre donc, côté sorcier, un enfant de onze ans s'éveille doucement dans une chambre pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais.

Ses yeux remuent légèrement, pour tenter de faire sortir tout le sommeil accumulé durant la nuit, et ses mains cherchent en tâtonnant ses lunettes cassés.

Harry Potter est un enfant comme les autres, ou presque. Car il est un sorcier.

Les lunettes posées sur son nez, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le calendrier sur lequel il a coché une à une les cases le séparant de ce jour là : Premier du mois de septembre 1991.

Puis soudainement, une démangeaison se fait ressentir à hauteur de son front. Sa main s'y porte avec confusion, tapotant une cicatrice présente là depuis des années déjà.

Un soupir sort de sa bouche pâteuse tandis que ses doigts lissent avec difficultés ses cheveux rebelles, pour venir les coller sur son front.

Au moins, ça lui évitait d'avoir à observer la marque en forme d'éclair à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

Difficilement, il tenta de sortir de son lit, sans se cogner au plafond bien bas de ce qui était sa chambre. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se plaindre de cette situation, mais temps que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le mur opposé quand il était dans son lit, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Et puis, c'était un mal pour un bien, ça lui permettait au moins d'avoir un espace bien à lui.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir mal éclairé de la petite maison, et s'avança vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il se vit aux abords de la seule véritable chambre de la chaumière, et tendit l'oreille pour être certain que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés.

Alors, il se sentit autorisé à rejoindre la pièce d'eau, faisant couler le robinet d'eau froide, et portant à sa bouche sa brosse à dents en forme de dragon.

Puis, ses yeux se levèrent vers le reflet que lui offrait le miroir brisé de la salle de bain.

Il avait eu onze il y a un mois. Pourtant, sa silhouette semblait bien frêle. Et pour tout arranger, il ne portait jamais que des vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Et puis à quoi bon porter des beaux habits lorsque l'on ne peut pas sortir de chez soi ?

Il cracha sa salive dans un bruit venant du fond de la gorge et passa un peigne sous l'eau pour tenter d'aplatir ses cheveux. Seulement, il avait beau faire, ceux-la ne semblaient pas prêts à se laisser modeler à sa guise. Alors comme à chaque fois, il abandonna, plissant ses yeux émeraude comme pour se promettre à lui-même que la prochaine fois, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Seulement pour le moment, il avait un petit déjeuner à préparer.

Il descendit dans l'étage du dessous, toujours en tentant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit et, comme un automate, sortit une poêle et des œufs.

Tous ses gestes étaient rôdés. Pour causes, il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir fait jours après jours ces dernières années. Il avait beau être un petit garçon, il savait faire bien plus de choses dans la maison que certains adultes. Mais cela ne le gênait pas… Il ne le faisait pas par contraintes.

Il ouvrit l'armoire ou se trouvait la vaisselle et sembla hésiter un moment. Finalement, il ne sortit qu'une seule assiette qu'il posa sur la table. Enfin, il prit du pain, le fit toaster, et hésita un petit moment avant de reposer le beurre là où il était. C'était un fait, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une telle folie.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un petit carillon lui fit remarquer que le temps avançait. Alors, il se servit un œuf et sortit le reste de la poêle. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure ils allaient se lever et il était donc inutile de leur faire cuire plus longtemps leur petit déjeuner.

Enfin, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, déplia la journal de la veille, et lu la première page d'un œil sérieux. Tout ce qui était écrit là, allait tracer à la lettre sa vie des prochains jours.

Il avait beau n'avoir que onze ans, il savait qu'il y avait un nom qui ne pouvait être prononcé sans punitions. Il n'avait beau avoir que onze ans, il savait que nul n'était certain de son destin. Seulement, le fait d'avoir onze ans, lui permettait de garder en lui une joie de vivre qui avait aujourd'hui un Leitmotiv principal : son entrée à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Rien qu'à y penser, un sourire vînt déformer son visage. Dans quelques heures, il serait dans un endroit sûr, et son absence retirerait un poids dans cette maison.

Il avait à peine enfourné sa dernière bouchée d'œufs que quelqu'un vînt à frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta d'abord, par habitude, avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que l'idée germait dans sa tête. Enfin, le moment était arrivé.

Il s'approcha de la porte et murmura :

- Qui est là ?

- Remus Lupin, lui répondit une voix grave.

Enfin, c'était lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se faire rattraper par le regard sérieux de son hôte.

- Harry, le mot de passe !

- Désolée oncle Remus… j'ai oublié.

- Ca va pour cette fois… mais tâche d'y penser, c'est une question de…

- … de vie ou de mort… je le sais oncle Remus. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

L'homme au regard étrange regarda s'éloigner son neveu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui faisait tellement penser à son père. Si vif…

A cette pensée, son visage se referma instantanément alors que ses yeux parcouraient la maison. Harry semblait être encore seul, c'était devenu une habitude semble-t-il.

Justement, le voilà qui apparaissait au haut des escaliers, tirant à grandes peines une lourde valise. D'un geste vif, le dénommé Remus leva sa baguette et fit léviter le bien de l'enfant jusque devant lui.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Moi ? Non…

Harry tendit sa main vers l'homme, et attendit, le bras raidit.

- Oh, tu attends donc quelque chose de moi ? Quelque chose de long ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Laisse moi deviner… en bois ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Avec par exemple, une plume à l'intérieur ? Une plume de… phénix ?

L'enfant sembla se figer tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient tel des soucoupes.

- C'est vrai ?

Pour toutes réponses, l'homme lui tendit un écrin de bois dans lequel se tenait une baguette magique. Sa première baguette.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà, je suis désormais toute à cette fic! Bonne lecture!**_

Le temps en ce premier mois de septembre était plutôt clément. Où disons qu'en fait, il ne pleuvait pas. Et en cherchant bien, même, au-delà des nuages, on pouvait avec un peu de bonne volonté et de la patience, voir un petit bout de soleil qui suffisait à donner le sourire aux Londoniens.

Septembre était là et avec lui, la rentrée des classes pour des élèves bien particuliers : ceux de Poudlard.

Un jeune garçon d'ailleurs, s'avançait parmi la foule de ceux qu'ils appelaient « moldus ». De tous les enfants présents ici, il était bien l'un des rares à ne pas sourire. A vrai dire, il était même plutôt soucieux.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ?

Le garçon se força à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son oncle. Celui-ci ne l'était en fait pas. Il n'avait que l'avantage d' « être » le meilleur ami de James Potter. Ou « avoir été » car parfois, dans des moments d'amertume, cette notion faisait surface dans son esprit.

- Voyons, il te reste un bon quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard express. Tu trouveras bien le temps de me dire ce qui te perturbe.

Harry leva ses yeux émeraude vers ceux du dénommé Lupin. Quelque chose dans son visage balafré entouré de cheveux gris, lui donnait une sensation de confiance telle qu'il ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps avant de se déverser sur lui. Alors, après un soupire de circonstance, il dit finalement :

- J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient là.

- Moi aussi…

L'enfant lui jeta un regard sombre auquel l'homme lui répondit aussitôt, lui tirant le bras pour le forcer à reprendre sa marche à travers la gare de King's cross.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry… tu le sais très bien… Ca me fait plaisir de t'accompagner ici mais… comme tu le dis, tes parents auraient mieux joué ce rôle que moi.

Harry acquiesça faiblement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir son père et ceux qui se surnommer les maraudeurs, racontant avec fierté leur propre passage à ce que l'on disait être un prestigieux collège.

- Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu me rappelles quelle est la maison où je ne dois pas aller sous peine d'être déshérité ?

- C'est pas vrai… James t'as dis ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête tandis que son oncle réfrénait un sourire.

- Il ne changera jamais… Si tu veux mon avis Harry, je pense que toutes les maisons lui iront, temps que tu ne reviens pas avec une marque sur l'avant bras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Si ça pouvait me permettre de le voir plus souvent.

- Ne pense même pas à ce que tu viens de dire.

L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et s'avança avec un certain automatisme vers une famille ayant une particularité certaine : les sept personnes présentes entre les quais neuf et dix, arboraient des cheveux roux.

- Et bien, on créait un bouchon ? Les aborda Lupin.

Aussitôt, le père de famille se retourna, serrant la main de celui qu'il semblait bien connaître, tandis que deux garçons se ressemblant étrangement, traversèrent le mur.

- Remus ! Que veux-tu, c'est ça lorsque l'on a une grande famille.

Harry s'avança vers le plus jeunes des garçons qui, comme ses frères, avait des cheveux roux. Celui-ci était légèrement plus grand que lui, et semblait également plus à l'aise.

- Salut Ron.

- 'lut.

- Tu sais comment on… on traverse ?

Le jeune roux fit passer son regard du mur à Harry et de Harry au mur. Se demandant un instant si c'était bien à lui que s'adressait la question.

- Tu fais comme s'il n'y avait pas de mur… et si tu as peur, le mieux, c'est de fermer les yeux. C'est Fred et George qui me l'ont dit.

Harry acquiesça sans être réellement rassuré et détourna son regard. Percy, l'aîné des garçons présent sur le quai, venait à son tour de franchir le mur, apparemment sans embûches. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que six.

Molly et Arthur Weasley, les parents de Ron, continuaient à discuter avec Remus, regardant avec inquiétude autour d'eux. Tenant la main de Mrs Weasley, la seule fille de la famille, Ginny, jetait des regards furtifs à Harry. Ce dernier détourna son regard lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, réentendant les railleries que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient faire à ce sujet. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier, Ginny semblait réellement en pincer pour lui.

- Les garçons, il faut y aller !

Molly s'était déjà approchée du fameux mur et Ron, d'y disparaître. Harry retînt sa respiration, s'apprêtant à fermer les yeux, comme le lui avait conseillé Ron, lorsque la main ferme de Lupin le retînt à sa place.

- Harry, je dois y aller. Nous devons nous rendre au… enfin, nous devons partir avec Arthur. Je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien. Et surtout, pense à nous envoyer une lettre pour nous faire part de la répartition.

Le garçon sourit à son clin d'œil et lui fit au revoir alors que déjà, les deux hommes s'éloignaient. Il vit alors Molly s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer :

- Ca va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu n'as qu'à courir si tu veux…

C'est ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire alors qu'il entendit la faible voix de Ginny lui murmurer :

- Bonne chance !

Il n'eut le temps de répondre que déjà, il se retrouva sur un autre quai, où la fumée que crachait la locomotive rouge, l'empêchait presque de discerner les personnes présentes près de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ohla... deux semaines que je n'avais pas publié?! Je ne recommencerai pas! Promis juré craché! Bonne lecture!_**

- Le Poudlard express fait parti de l'enceinte du collège ou pas ?

Harry Potter venait de poser cette question tout en croquant dans une pomme juteuse. Ils avaient eu la chance, avec Ron, de trouver un compartiment rien que pour eux. Le voyage commençait enfin.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Mon oncle vient de m'offrir ma baguette et ça me tenterait bien de l'essayer…

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa poche, la baguette de bois, la regardant à la lumière du jour, comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux qu'il n'ait jamais eu en sa possession.

- Mon père m'a raconté qu'à son époque, les élèves de Poudlard allaient eux-mêmes chez Ollivander pour acheter leur baguette, fit remarquer Ron. Il paraît que c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier et pas le contraire.

- C'était à l'époque où marcher sur le chemin de Traverse n'était pas une mise à mort.

Cette phrase aurait pu paraître brutale, sortant de la bouche de si jeunes sorciers. Seulement ces deux là faisaient partis de ce qu'on appelait la mauvaise génération. Celle qui était née durant la guerre qui ne semblait vouloir s'achever. A vrai dire, la situation était devenue d'un tel banal que ça en devenait affligeant. Sans grand étonnement alors, la conversation changea du tout au tout comme si rien de déplaisant n'avait été mentionné.

- Les jumeaux m'ont montré un sort pour changer la couleur de Croûtard. Tu veux voir ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, curieux de voir ce que les jumeaux avaient encore pu imaginer. Seulement, lorsque Ron leva sa baguette, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune fille et un garçon qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

- Salut Neville ! Lança Ron.

- Salut… J'ai perdu Trevor… Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Les deux garçons lui firent signe que non et le dénommé Neville s'en alla, tête baissée.

- Tu fais de la magie ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant Ron. Voyons voir si ça va marcher.

Ron jeta un regard suspect à Harry avant de finalement lever sa baguette et murmurer en pointant son rat :

- Soleil, jonquille et canari, que ce gros rat gris, en jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds.

Seulement, rien ne se produisit. Les seules couleurs qui apparurent à ce moment là, furent le dégradé de rouge qui envahit instantanément le visage de Ron.

- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Moi ça a marché à chaque fois que j'ai essayé. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille. Ca a été une sacrée surprise lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, alors j'ai appris tous les manuels de première année par cœur. Au fait, je suis Hermione Granger et vous ?

Ron lança un regard en biais à son ami, se demandant sans doute d'où pouvait bien sortir cette fille et, d'une voix lasse, il répondit :

- Ron. Ronald Weasley et lui c'est Harry. Harry Potter.

- Vous êtes en première année ? Alors, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera, continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse des deux garçons. A propos, vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? Moi j'aimerais être chez les Gryffondors. C'est là-bas que Albus Dumbledore a fait toutes ces études. Quoique les Serdaigles n'ont pas l'air mal aussi. Enfin, je vais aller aider Neville à rechercher son crapaud. Vous devriez mettre vos robes, on va arriver.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant là un Ron qui s'afférait à ranger sa baguette, visiblement vexé.

- Où étaient tes parents à toi ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Gryffondor. Comme tous mes frères. Et toi ?

- Gryffondor aussi. C'est possible que des enfants n'aillent pas dans la même maison que leurs parents ?

- Il paraît. J'espère que ça ne sera pas mon cas. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que les jumeaux trouveront à me dire après ça…

Harry acquiesça distraitement. C'est étrange, jusque maintenant, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir où le choipeaux allait l'envoyer. Tout lui semblait si logique. Son père, sa mère, ses oncles avaient été à Gryffondor. Pourquoi lui aurait-il dû allait ailleurs ? Seulement, plus le train avançait, plus il entendait distinctement la voix trop sérieuse de son père. « Tu es un Potter, Harry. Tu iras à Gryffondor ». Tout avait l'air si simple dit comme ça…

Et puis, il y avait celle plus calme de Remus. Lui qui lui avait assuré que seul le caractère du sorcier comptait et pas sa descendance. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il essayait de l'inquiéter. Qu'il essayait de taquiner son père. Et pourtant… s'il avait vu vrai. Serdaigle n'était pas si mal non ? Sauf que lui, Harry n'était pas un érudit… Et puis, il n'était pas non plus assez patient pour rejoindre les poufsouffles.

Il n'y avait finalement plus que deux choix qui s'offraient à lui…

- Harry, tu es prêt ?

Non il ne l'était pas. Et pourtant, il suivit Ron au-dehors du train et rejoignit la troupe de première année qui s'était formé devant un homme de très grande taille. De très très grande taille.

- Les premières années, par ici !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonne rentrée à tous! Oui je sais, c'est pas facile..._**

**_Oh à propos, le 21 sera le premier anniversaire de mon forum... si vous pouviez m'aider à passer les 100 membres... plus que quatre personnes!_**

**_Après avoir fais ma pub un peu lourdingue, je vous dis bonne lecture!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Certes, cette région de Grande-Bretagne n'était pas réputée pour sa chaleur, mais tout de même, après cette ballade en barque, il semblait bien à Harry que ses pieds s'étaient changés en glaçons.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Et comme par enchantements, les têtes se levèrent instantanément ; Comme par magie, le silence se fît alors que les nouveaux élèves attendaient qu'on leur donne l'ordre de bouger.

Assurément, son père et ses oncles lui avaient répétés des tas de choses sur ce lieu qui lui semblait bien plus mystique que le lac du Connemara, seulement le voir par lui-même n'avait pas d'équivalent. Ainsi donc, il était dans un nouveau chez lui (si tenté que la maison de ses parents auraient pu porter ce qualificatif). Il était un élève de Poudlard…

- Eh Potter !

D'un geste vif, il porta sa main à sa poche, dans un réflexe qu'il avait tant de fois vu chez son père. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Cette voix n'était autre que celle de…

- Malefoy…

- Dis donc Potter… je me demandais si t'allais pas avoir besoin d'aide… Toi dans un château… C'est quand même autre chose que le trou de souris qui te sert de chambre.

Harry sentit un rictus déformer sa bouche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir. Malefoy connaissait parfaitement ses points faibles, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Alors, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix mesurée :

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu vas être libre de tes mouvements… Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça va te faire de ne plus pouvoir claquer des doigts pour qu'on t'apporte de quoi moucher ton nez morveux…

- S'il y a quelque chose de morveux ici, Potter… C'est ton…

- Vous deux ! A vos places !

Elle… elle ne pouvait être que McGonagall. Encore un membre de ce qui n'était plus une société secrète. En la voyant avec son chignon si bien serré et ses lèvres pincées, Harry ne put que reconnaître les très bonnes imitations qu'en faisait son père.

- Nous allons rentrer dans la grande salle. Je compte sur vous pour rester silencieux. Il est inutile d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur vous dès le début de l'année. Lorsque je dirai votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le tabouret et mettrez le choipeaux sur votre tête. Il fera tout le reste…

- Ca va, on le sait tout ça ! Chuchota Ron à Harry. Franchement, qui ça intéresse ?

D'un signe de la tête, le brun arbora la silhouette non lointaine de Hermione. La jeune fille semblait boire chacune des paroles du professeur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un élixir de vie.

- Forcément… grommela le jeune roux.

- Dîtes donc Mr Weasley, ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Si, professeur, répondit-il penaud.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les oreilles de son meilleur ami s'empourprer. Seulement, alors qu'ils avançaient enfin vers les portes de la grande salle, il entendit une nouvelle fois s'élever la voix de Drago Malefoy.

- Il doit sans doute se demander à combien ils seront par dortoir… il paraît qu'ils dorment tous dans la même pièce, chez lui.

Alors que des faibles rires parvenaient à ses oreilles, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas mettre à profit l'achat de sa baguette. Pour cause, ils venaient enfin de rentrer dans cette vaste salle au plafond étoilé. Pour cause, il n'avait de sa vie, jamais vu d'endroit aussi grand. Aussi peuplé. Et aussi beau, tout simplement.

Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondors, très reconnaissable à ses couleurs sang et or. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se rendit alors compte que bientôt, un simple chapeau orné de fonctions magiques, allait lui demander de rejoindre une table qui ne serait peut-être pas celle-là.

La répartition commença enfin, et il essaya de fixer son attention sur les noms qui défilaient à ses oreilles. Bientôt, il entendit le nom de Hermione Granger. Il la vit s'avancer, et entendit comme une sorte de râle sortir de la bouche de Ron. Visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'épisode du Poudlard express. La jeune fille mit le choipeaux sur sa tête et, un instant plus tard, elle fut envoyée dans la maison des Gryffondors.

- Bah tu vois, chuchota Ron tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient derrière eux. Je me demande si je tiens toujours à aller là-bas.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de rejoindre ses frères à la table sang et or. Et ce, même si Malefoy en personne y était envoyé. Seulement heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. A peine eut-il mis le chapeau décideur sur sa tête, que sa voix acre l'ordonna de rejoindre la table des verts et argent, soit, celle des Serpentards.

- Comme son père, murmura Ron. Tous les mêmes…

Si seulement. Si seulement tout été aussi simple que d'envoyer les enfants dans la même maison que ses parents. Harry eut bien le temps de l'espérer avant d'entendre :

- Harry Potter !

Il s'avança de la démarche la plus assurée possible et s'installa sur le tabouret. Il sut tout de suite lorsque le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, il le sut car déjà une voix submergeait son esprit :

- Enfin voici le fils Potter… Ton père nous a posé bien des soucis, sais-tu. Il n'y a pas à discuter, tu as bel et bien hérité de son esprit. Ainsi donc, GRYFFONDOR.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était noué, son estomac s'apaisa. Tout ce qu'il voulait : rejoindre lui aussi la maison de ses parents, de ses oncles, de ses amis…

Il sentit les mains de Fred et George, les frères de Ron ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà assez en bataille. Et son regard se porta instantanément sur l'estrade alors que le nom de Ron Weasley venait d'être appelé.

Ron était l'un des derniers, et apparemment, il était de loin le moins rassuré. Son visage avait pris une étrange teinte verdâtre et ses jambes semblaient indéniablement vouloir lui faire faire demi-tour. Seulement, il s'assit enfin et le choipeaux sembla prendre plus de temps que jamais pour rendre son verdict.


	5. Chapter 5

- Les premières années, suivez-moi ! Et ne vous laissez pas distancer !

Harry lança un regard aux jumeaux Weasley qui, hilares, s'amusaient à imiter leur aîné. Percy Weasley était devenu préfet de la maison Gryffondor et apparemment, prenait son rôle au sérieux.

- Aller viens Harry, souffla Ron en lui tirant sur le bras. Si on ne le suit pas, il risque de nous faire une crise que même une tisane à la mandragore ne pourrait calmer.

Harry hocha la tête. Pour avoir connu un tant soit peu Percy lors de ses cours séjours au Terrier, il savait que Ron n'exagérait pas.

Il s'avança à la suite des élèves de son année. Devant eux, la dénommée Hermione Granger était de loin la plus émerveillée par tout ce qui les entourait. Ils durent parcourir des dédales de couloirs entourés de tableaux, et défier des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête avant de finalement, arriver face à un tableau représentant une grosse dame.

- C'est ici que nous nous arrêtons, dit Percy d'un ton officieux. Ceci est l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour y entrer, vous devez prononcer un mot de passe. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas l'oublier.

Alors, il se retourna vers la grosse dame qui regardait tous ces nouveaux d'un air hautain, et lui arrache un soupir en prononçant :

- Caput Draconis.

Le tableau pivota sur lui-même et laissa apparaître aux yeux de Harry et de ses camarades, une pièce décorée aux couleurs sang et or.

Ainsi, voilà l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés… Il traversa la pièce, son regard ne cessant de tourner autour de lui, et rejoint le dortoir des garçons. Là, il choisit le lit se trouvant au plus proche de la fenêtre, s'imaginant que peut-être, celui-ci avait été celui de son père. Seulement, il fut coupé dans sa rêverie par la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, t'écris à tes parents toi ?

Lui qui à l'annonce de sa nouvelle appartenance aux gryffondors avait été pressé d'en faire part à ses parents, semblait avoir totalement oublié son intention première.

- Faut se dépêcher alors, poursuivit Ron après avoir interprété l'expression du visage de Harry. Dans vingt minutes, on n'aura plus le droit d'être dehors. Tu te rends compte que Papa m'a dit qu'à son époque, ils avaient quartier libre jusque 22 heures !

- Je sais… mon père m'a dit pareil.

Sauf que l'un et l'autre savaient que depuis, trop de choses avaient changé. Même dans ce château, sous l'aile de celui qu'on disait être un grand sorcier, ils vivaient sous la menace perpétuelle d'une attaque.

- T'as de l'encre ? Je trouve plus la mienne… Ginny a dû me la piquer avant que je parte.

- Où alors, tu l'as oublié sur ton bureau, souffla Harry en lui lançant un flacon qu'il espérait bien bouché.

- Nan, je m'en serais aperçu…

- Ca c'est pas sûr ! Répliqua Neville en faisant son apparition. Regarde-moi, si ma Grand-mère ne me l'avait pas fais remarquer, je ne me serais aperçu que j'avait oublié ma baguette qu'une fois en cours de métamorphose.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient appris à connaître Neville, sa grand-mère étant une amie de l'ordre du phénix, et il ne connaissait que trop bien la véridiction de ses propos.

- Un jour, il oubliera sa tête, souffla Harry à Ron.

- Peu de chance… même Nick-quasi-sans-tête n'en est pas capable.

Harry sourit en plongeant sa plume dans l'encre noire et hésita quelques instants avant de la poser enfin sur son morceau de parchemin.

_Papa, maman,_

_Le trajet s'est bien passé, j'étais avec Ron. Nous avons mangé les sandwichs que sa mère lui avait préparé, et nous avons croisé Neville. Il avait encore perdu son crapaud._

_Nous avons vu Malefoy aussi… fidèle à lui-même, il ne semble ressentir aucunes hontes à savoir son père derrière un masque. _

_Dumbledore était là aussi, avec McGonagall et Hagrid et Rogue. Je ne connais pas encore les autres professeurs. Il paraît que celui qui enseigne les forces du mal est un nouveau. Fred dit que ce poste est maudit et que c'est pour ça que chaque année, il y a quelqu'un de nouveau. C'est idiot, ça serait comme se dire que prononcer le nom de Voldemort porte malheur._

_Voilà, vous pouvez vous rassurer, ici tout va bien. Je dois me dépêcher de vous envoyer cette lettre avant le couvre-feu. _

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Harry._

Le jeune garçon lut et relut sa lettre, satisfait de ce qu'il avait finalement réussi à écrire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour écrire. Jamais doué pour parler à ses parents. Il s'apprêta à la plier avant de réaliser que…

_P.S : Ah oui, j'allais oublier, le choipeaux m'a finalement mis à Gryffondor. Et Ron aussi._

Cette fois pleinement satisfait, il la plia pour de bon, à l'instant ou Ron se levait également. Il eut le temps de vois le papier de son ami qui ne contenait pas plus de trois lignes, et se félicita d'en avoir écris autant.

- C'est bon, t'es prêt ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui…

D'un regard entendu, ils redescendirent dans la salle commune et croisèrent le regard soucieux de Hermione qui prit le temps de lever le regard de son livre pour leur faire remarquer :

- Vous n'avez que dix minutes, ça ne serait pas très malin de vous faire prendre dehors le premier jour.

- On va faire attention, répondit Harry alors que Ron feignait l'indifférence.

Ils quittèrent finalement la salle commune et rejoignirent la volière au pas de course, Harry se félicitant de pouvoir enfin étrenner le cadeau que lui avaient fait ses parents : une merveilleuse chouette.

- Vraiment, quelle calamité cette fille… grogna Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je réponds à quelques questions et rajoutes des interrogations... Bonne lecture!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

- Lily !

La jeune femme rousse leva les yeux du journal qu'elle était en train de lire. Rien de bien intéressant, il était de notoriété public que la gazette du sorcier, mettait un point d'honneur à cacher tout ce qui concernait l'usage de magie noire. Et Merlin sait à quel point, il y avait matière à en parler ces derniers jours…

- J'arrive James…

Elle mit une main au travers de ce ventre qui lui faisait si mal ces derniers jours et avança d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine. Son mari était là, fatigué, les yeux cernés et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il était là, regard tourné vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, d'où un hibou venait de s'envoler.

- La lettre de Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas oublié de nous parler du professeur de potion.

Cette phrase fut plus sifflée que parlée. Pour cause, James Potter avait été à deux doigts de ne pas mettre son fils à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Cela, à cause d'un simple professeur.

- James… souffla la jeune femme.

L'homme lui tendit la lettre, accompagné d'un regard des plus froid. Il savait à quoi menait ce genre de conversation mais ne pouvait en démordre.

- Je te jure, que s'il arrive quelque chose à mon fils, j'aurais sa peau. C'est clair ?

- Dumbledore lui fait confiance… tu devrais en faire de même non ?

- Jamais. Tu m'entends, jamais je ne ferais confiance à…

Il suspendit quelques instants son souffle, sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son fils unique, il ne pouvait rester de marbre.

- … Servilus…

- James ! Je t'interdis de…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupée dans son élan par le regard éloquent qu'il venait de lui lancer. C'était un fait, ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais entendu et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'acharnement qu'entretenait James à l'égard du professeur Rogue.

L'homme arracha sa cape du portemanteau et prit la direction de la porte, toute en lançant un peu dans le vide :

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Lily le regarda partir et s'installa sur l'une des chaises. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être franche avec elle-même. N'arrivait même pas à dire ouvertement que oui, elle avait peur également. Pas depuis qu'elle avait eu vent d'un propos concernant son fils. Il y a plusieurs années de ça. Mais à quoi bon y penser ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en ait réellement après Harry. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à un enfant de onze ans ? Et puis Poudlard était un lieu sûr… même avec Rogue dans les parages.

Elle déplia la lettre et la lut avec un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Au moins, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Si on retirait, ce mot inscrit comme une tâche en plein milieu de la lettre.

- James n'est pas là ?

Elle sursauta pour la seconde fois de la journée et répliqua d'un ton sec :

- Bonsoir Black, je vais bien et toi ?

- Passe-moi les politesses, je sais très bien que tu vas bien, sinon pourquoi me proposerais-tu de boire un café ?

Elle ne comptait même plus depuis combien de temps elle avait cessé d'être choqué par les manières de Sirius. Seulement, elle ne se priva pas de lui lancer un regard aussi noir que le charbon.

- Avec deux sucres, s'il te plaît…

Elle se leva en soupirant alors que son ventre refaisait des siennes. Elle y passa la main sans se rendre compte que ce geste pouvait même mettre la puce à l'oreille de la plus insensible personne de Grande-Bretagne.

- Dis donc Evans, vous avez pas oublié de me dire un truc ? Un tout petit truc… pas plus grand qu'un grain de riz.

- Depuis quand t'y connais-tu en matière de morphologie féminine ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi…

Bien sûr que ceci était un propos sur lequel elle aurait très facilement put prendre la mouche. Seulement, elle venait de réussir ce qui, en temps normal, relevait de la mission impossible : changer de sujet en compagnie de Sirius Black.

- Tiens, une lettre de ton filleul, Sirius.

L'homme la prit, son regard s'illuminant soudainement. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer d'être un parrain attentionné pour son fils. Il avait toujours eu cet intérêt en tout ce qui concernait Harry. Cet intérêt et cette fierté qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas lui-même devenu père de famille… Peut-être parce que pour cela, il fallait vivre au chevet d'une femme. Sirius aimait bien trop sa liberté pour ça.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Evans, tu me fais peur. Alors, il est à Gryffondor ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas. La maison des vaillants… James devait être content non ?

- Sans doute…

- Oh je vois… il a tilté sur Servilus…

- Sirius Black !

- Ca va…

Il balança sa tête en arrière, et mit sa chaise sur deux pieds. Il avait des allures d'adolescents qu'il ne semblait vouloir changer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- De Ser…

- … Severus.

- C'est pareil. J'en pense que si mon fils était menacé, je garderai un œil sur toutes les personnes approchant trop étroitement de la magie noire. J'ai toujours pas compris ce qui te poussait à défendre Rogue mais dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas renier qu'il fait parti de ces personnes.

Et le pire, se dit-elle, c'est que même si Sirius était rarement sérieux, il lui arrivait parfois de l'être…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Une légère impression de déjà vu? Et bien c'est fait exprès mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences..._**

**_Updating le Mardi et Vendredi pour cette fic!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

- Pourquoi est-ce que les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer au quidditch ? Grogna Harry.

Les deux jeunes garçons venaient de passer devant l'affiche qui leur annonçait les prochaines sélections. Seulement voilà, l'un comme l'autre savait très bien que jamais les premières années n'étaient sélectionnées. C'est à peine si on leur laissait le temps de faire leur preuve.

- Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai, souffla Ron. Avec les mangemorts à chaque coin de rue, maman prend la poudre à chaque fois qu'on a le malheur de mettre les pieds dehors.

- Moi c'est pas mieux, répondit Harry. J'ai personne avec qui jouer…

- Pourtant, il paraît que ton père était un excellent attrapeur…

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Au moins, il avait réussi à changer de conversation. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de parler plus longtemps de son père. Ou plutôt de son absence. Parfois il se disait que s'il avait bien une mère et un père, il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il avait une famille. Peut-être aurait-il été bien mieux s'il avait été orphelin.

Il secoua sa tête pour en faire sortir cette idée saugrenue et suivit Ron à l'extérieur du château.

- Si ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas monté sur un balai, tu vas pouvoir y remédier, dit-il à Ron.

- Si tu ne tombes pas de ton balai, Weasley !

Comme un seul homme, les deux amis se retournèrent sur le gamin aux cheveux gominés et Harry passa son bras au travers de Ron, pour l'empêcher de lui foncer dessus.

- Il paraît que les balais du collège ne sont pas très solides. Mais bon, tu devrais être habitué… Ca m'étonnerait que chez toi, tu voles avec des nimbus 2000…

- T'as oublié un truc Malefoy, répondit Harry. C'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu connais surtout les balais pour faire le ménage… Tes parents auraient voulu une fille pour leur servir d'elfe de maison ?

Harry sentit le sent bouillonner dans ses tempes et pourtant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Certes, il n'avait pas une vie des plus heureuse et oui bien souvent, c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'intérieur de la maison. Mais c'était juste parce que ses parents étaient occupés à nettoyer l'extérieur de tous ces mangemorts.

- Aller Crabbe, Goyle, restons pas là, ça commence à sentir mauvais…

D'un geste des épaules, il dégagea les deux amis de son passage tandis que derrière eux, apparaissait Hermione. La jeune fille regarda s'éloigner les serpentards et chuchota en direction de ses deux camarades de classe :

- N'écoutez pas ce qu'ils disent, ce ne sont que des idiots.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers le professeur bibine pour recevoir le balai qui allait lui servir pour son premier cours de vol.

- Comme si on ne le savait pas, rumina Ron. Tu crois qu'à ce cours là aussi, elle va être la meilleure ?

- Pas si on fait mieux qu'elle.

A leur tour, les deux garçons allèrent chercher leur balai et vinrent prendre place en face de leur professeur. Pour le plus grand désarroi de Ron, il se retrouva juste à côté de Hermione, qu'il tenta d'ignorer jusqu'à ce que leur professeur daigne commencer son enseignement.

Patiemment, ils l'écoutèrent débiter toutes ces chose qu'ils connaissaient déjà… et enfin, ils crurent de nouveaux respirer lorsqu'elle les autorisa enfin à chevaucher leur balai. Seulement voilà, comme l'avait sous-entendu Drago, ces derniers n'étaient pas de la dernière génération. Et leur donner des ordres semblait être aussi facile que de domestiquer un magyar à pointes. Harry après quelques efforts, s'afférait à essayer de conseiller Ron. Seulement voilà, lorsque le manche du balai se rebella pour venir trouver le nez du rouquin, il lui sembla que son ami n'était décidemment pas tombé sur le bon ustensile.

Par chance pour le jeune Weasley, un événement bien plus drôle, vint le sauver des rires moqueurs des autres élèves qui, comme Harry, avaient réussi à lever leur balai. En effet, Neville avait eu le malheur de chevaucher maladroitement le sien et était désormais en train de traverser le ciel de Poudlard.

Harry vit madame Bibine essayer de l'arrêter dans sa course seulement, rien n'y faisait et le garçon ne trouva son salut que dans la présence d'un mur de pierre.

Le groupe d'élèves courut alors pour le rejoindre, tandis que leur professeur leur criait dérisoirement de rester à leur place. Lorsqu'elle put arriver à sa hauteur, elle décida qu'il était plus sage de l'amener à l'infirmerie et laissa les autres élèves sans autre recommandation que :

- Celui que je verrai sur son balai sera tout bonnement exclu. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Chacun la vit disparaître petit à petit de leur champs de vision et personne n'avait réellement envie de défier son autorité. Sauf peut-être un certain Malefoy.

Un sourire victorieux sur son visage, le gamin tenait devant lui, ce qui semblait être le rappeltout de Neville. Ni une ni deux, Harry se pointa devant lui et lui ordonna :

- Rend-le moi !

- Tu le veux ? Viens le chercher !

D'un geste vif, le serpentard enjamba son balai et se mit voler au dessus de leur tête. Malgré les recommandations de Hermione et surtout celle que leur avait fais madame Bibine, Harry le suivit en moins de deux.

Son poste préféré avait toujours été celui d'attrapeur, ce fut donc sans la moindre difficulté qui récupéra le bien de Neville, lorsque Malefoy eut l'idée de le lancer comme un souaffle. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour passer outre le regard d'un professeur qui passait par là. Bientôt, il fut rappelé à l'ordre d'un sec :

- Potter, redescendez immédiatement !


	8. Chapter 8

Sa mère avait beau dire, il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que son père lui-même, semblait entretenir une certaine aversion à son égard. Non, c'était un fait, Severus Rogue ne pourrait jamais avoir la confiance de Harry Potter.

Et le jeune homme n'allait pas changer d'avis de si tôt. Pas après le coup que son professeur de potions allait lui faire. Non mais sans rire ? Que faisait-il là ? A ce moment là ? Et bien en dehors de la moisissure de ses cachots…

C'était bien sa veine tiens… tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer le bien de Neville. Et puis aussi peut-être un peu, remettre Malefoy à sa place. A quoi ça l'avait mené ? A se faire prendre la main dans le sac par le professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard.

Il ne connaissait Rogue que de nom. Et aussi pour l'avoir vu quelque fois à des réunions de l'ordre du phénix. Tous les avis qu'il s'était fait à son sujet, tenaient leur genèse dans les propos de son père… et de son parrain aussi. Il avait en tête toutes ces histoires qu'ils lui avaient racontées sur cet homme, ce en cachette de sa mère. Quand quelque fois son nom arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Lily Potter, Harry savait que l'orage n'était pas très loin. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que son fils n'ait pas de préjugés, mais ce jour là, Harry sembla comprendre pourquoi Rogue ne pouvait qu'être haï. D'une part, il ne semblait pas l'aimait. Et d'autre part, il ne semblait pas capable de s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- A votre avis, Potter ? Siffla Rogue.

Justement, il se le demandait. Ceci n'était pas vraiment le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au cachot et non plus le plus pratique pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, là où Bibine devait encore se trouver.

Mais bientôt, sa patience fut récompensée. Il se vit arrivé devant une gargouille étrange. Mais une gargouille qui lui fit penser à quelque chose de très précis. Quelque chose qui était également de très mauvais augure, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il revoyait le visage rieur de son père et celui de son parrain, railler en déformant leur voix pour imiter Merlin seul savait qui : « Potter, Black, cessez tout de suite où vous irez dire bonjour à la gargouille de ma part ».

- Sorbet citron.

Ah oui, il y avait aussi ce sourire narquois que son professeur lui affligeait, que Harry Potter détestait. Comme s'il souhaitait, pour quelques raisons qu'il soit, que tous les malheurs du monde lui tombent dessus.

Il regarda un escalier en colimaçon se découvrir à lui, totalement différent de ceux qui parsemaient les couloirs de son collège. Et soudainement, il sentit la main de son professeur le tirer violemment vers les marches. Alors, il se sentit soulevé, comme pris au piège.

Il regarda silencieusement Rogue frapper à la lourde porte du bureau, et frissonna en entendant la voix du directeur raisonner, leur ordonnant de rentrer.

Ce qu'il se passa à ce moment là, Harry Potter mit plusieurs longues minutes à l'assimiler. De la vision d'un homme brun qu'il connaissait si bien, et à l'écho de sa voix fâchée ordonnant :

- Lâche mon fils !

- Ne me dis pas comment faire mon travail ! Siffla Rogue sans pour autant relâcher son emprise.

- Ton travail ! Tu ne seras bientôt plus dans la capacité de le faire si tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Suffit !

Le regard de Harry comme celui des deux autres, se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui, debout, venait de mettre fin à la dispute des deux autres.

- Severus, lâchez l'enfant et expliquez-moi ce qui m'amène votre visite.

Enfin, Harry sentit l'étreinte se relâcher tandis que le regard de son père venait chercher le sien… qu'il fuit aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il le regarder alors que d'un instant à l'autre, il allait devoir faire ses valises pour repartir avec lui… Cette fois, ce n'est plus la guerre menaçante qui allait l'empêcher de sortir de chez lui…

- Et bien vas-y Rogue ! Souffla James. Raconte nous l'excuse que tu…

- James… l'arrêta Dumbledore. Severus, je vous écoute. A moins que la présence de Mr Potter ne vous dérange ?

Harry vit ce même sourire réapparaître sur le visage de son professeur, alors qu'il répondit :

- Au contraire… Je viens de surprendre cet élève défier les règles prodiguées par son professeur de vol, ce au détriment d'autres élèves. De ce fait, il m'a été jugé nécessaire de vous l'amener pour une petite mise au point, concernant les règlements de l'école. Règlements que, soit dit au passage, Mr Potter semble prendre un malin plaisir à ignorer.

- Harry, que réponds-tu à ça ?

Sans l'avoir vu, il sentit le regard de son père peser sur lui. Il avait plus que sa propre fierté en jeu, il avait aussi la sienne.

- Je… enfin…

- Professeur, le coupa Rogue. Si je peux me permettre, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de faire intervenir un témoin ?

- Parce que tu mets en doute la parole de mon fils !

Cette fois, Harry sentit la main de son père le repousser en arrière, tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers son professeur, baguette à la main.

- Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes de James et Rogue s'envolèrent, pendant que Dumbledore reprenait comme si de rien n'était :

- Harry, pourquoi as-tu défié l'autorité du professeur Bibine.

- Je n'ai pas défié son autorité ! J'ai… j'ai voulu récupérer ce que Malefoy avait pris à Neville. Je… je n'ai pas pensé que… enfin… je n'avais pas l'intention de désobéir !

- Et bien voilà, Severus, je crois que tout est réglé pour cette histoire, par contre j'ai à vous parler d'autre chose. James… Je vous invite à rentrer chez vous, je vais prendre en compte vos remarques de la meilleure de manière possible. Quant à toi Harry, le professeur McGonagall te demande dans son bureau.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Voilà, la suite Mardi, comme promis! Bon week end!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Harry continuait à avancer dans les couloirs, accompagné de son père. Il n'arrivait à oublier ce doute qui encombrait son esprit. Que faisait James Potter à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Dumbledore avait refusé que des membres de l'ordre soient postés aux abords de l'école, et ce, malgré la recrudescence des meurtres commis par ceux que l'on appelait les mangemorts. Et puis, il était tout aussi improbable que Rogue l'ait appelé après l'avoir surpris à voler sur un balai…

- Eh Potter !

Comme un seul homme, les deux se retournèrent vers Drago Malefoy qui, au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, se demandait quel doxys avait bien pu le piquer pour faire preuve d'autant d'audace.

- Ton papa te manquait tant que ça ?

Harry se sentit frémir tandis que sa main se resserrait sur sa baguette. Il fut presque soulagé de sentir les doigts de son père se resserrer autour de son poigné tandis qu'il le forçait à reprendre sa marche vers le bureau de son professeur principal.

- Il fera beaucoup moins le malin dès que… oublie ce que je viens de dire Harry.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. A quoi bon poser des questions ? Il n'y avait pas de personne plus têtue que son père… quoi que sa mère n'était pas mal non plus.

- Papa ?

La question n'était même plus de savoir s'il aurait le cran de continuer. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire marcher arrière, l'homme le regardait suspicieusement. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas de réponses à sa question, mais il valait peut-être la peine de tenter sa chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

Il le vit lever ses yeux en l'air avant de plier légèrement ses genoux, pile pour que leurs yeux soient face à face. Alors, Harry prit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et demanda en surplus :

- Ca a un rapport avec… _l'ordre_ ?

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ici !

- Ca en a un ?

Pour toute réponse, James Potter baissa sa tête tout en murmurant :

- Ecoute Harry… moins tu en sauras sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur et mieux tu te porteras.

- Mais si je ne sais pas, je ne pourrai pas me défendre.

- Te défendre contre quoi ? Tu ne risques rien ici…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Et certain. Ecoute moi bien. Si tu as le moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit, tu m'envoies une lettre illico. On est d'accord ? Et ne parle surtout pas de ce que tu sais. C'est ça qui pourrait te mettre en danger. Il y a des tas d'élèves ici et tu ne sais rien de leur parent…

- Tu veux dire qu'i y a peut-être des fils de mangemorts ?

- Ce n'est pas peut-être Harry… Si on te disait de te méfier des Serpentards avec Sirius, ce n'était pas seulement pour faire râler ta mère… Ne t'avises pas de lui répéter ça, tu veux… Elle trouve assez de choses sur quoi râler ces derniers temps. Bon, il est temps pour nous de nous séparer… Passe une bonne journée, Harry.

- A plus tard papa.

Il sentit la main de son père se porter derrière son dos, le temps de l'approcher contre lui dans une étreinte rapide, et il le vit s'éloigner dans les couloirs, sans un regard en arrière. Harry restait là, sans avoir eu aucune réponse à la moindre de ses questions. Mais l'une d'entre elle allait être résolue : que lui voulait le professeur McGonagall ?

Il parcourut à son tour les couloirs en espérant qu'il ne croiserait qui que ce soit. Et ça, ça n'était pas gagné d'avance. Le fait d'avoir croisé Malefoy lui laisser à penser que le cours de vol était fini et que de ce fait, Ron devait également se trouver dans le coin. Espérant mettre la main sur lui. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il inspira bruyamment avant de frapper le long de la lourde porte qui gardait le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. De l'autre côté, sa voix le pria de rentrer. Ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.

- Mr Potter. Je vois que le professeur Dumbledore à bien fait passé le message que je lui avais demandé de vous transmettre. Etiez-vous avec le professeur Bibine il y a près d'une heure ?

Sa voix s'efforça de prononcer un maigre « oui » alors qu'il se demandait si ce cauchemar allait un jour prendre fin. Finalement, cela valait-il réellement le coup de rattraper le rappeltout de Neville ? Assurément oui… rien que pour avoir l'effet que cela avait eu sur Malefoy.

- En fait, ce n'était pas réellement une question. Je vous ai vu survoler les toits de Poudlard tout à l'heure. Le professeur Bibine utilise-t-elle toujours les Brossdurs ?

- Oui professeur…

- Bien… bien. Cette chose que vous vouliez rattraper, qu'était-ce ?

- Le… le rappeltout de Neville, professeur.

- Tiens donc… Bon cessons de tourner autour de la marmite. Suivez-moi, Mr Potter.

La suivre, c'était une chose. Mais pourquoi allait-elle aussi vite ? Avait-il l'air d'avoir de si grandes jambes ? Et puis… il ne savait même pas où elle avait décidé de l'emmener. Cependant, il le sut rapidement. Elle venait des les arrêter devant la porte d'une salle de classe, visiblement occupée.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voilà votre chapitre du jour! J'en profite pour remercier Lunenoire, TchinqTchonq et Konomu-imouto car même si je ne vous réponds pas toujours, vos petits mots ne passent pas innaperçus! A Vendredi!**_

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **_

Lily n'avait de cesse de lire et de relire la lettre qui venait de lui parvenir. Son fils lui avait écris. Sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui demander, son fils lui avait écris et venait par la même occasion, de lui annoncer ce qui semblait être une bonne nouvelle. Tout au moins pour lui. Pour elle, c'était une toute autre histoire.

- James, vient voir un peu !

L'homme leva le regard du journal qu'il était en train de lire, et devant le regard apparemment épanoui de sa femme, sut qu'il ne risquait rien à aller la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit ce morceau de papier dont elle connaissait le moindre mot par cœur. Il le prit sans mettre beaucoup de temps à reconnaître l'écriture fluette de son fils. D'un geste rapide, il la déplia tout à fait et se mit à la lire, un sourire apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage qui quelques secondes auparavant, était pourtant des plus tendus.

- Tu te rends compte Lily ! Il est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis… un siècle !

- Qui est le plus jeune attrapeur ?

Remus Lupin venait d'apparaître dans la maison des Potter. Comme chaque soir où il était de garde avec James, il venait le chercher chez lui et prenait quelques minutes pour boire un café en sa compagnie, le temps que Sirius fasse son apparition.

- Harry, mon vieux Lunard ! Il vient d'être nommé attrapeur chez les Gryffondors ! Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Quand Sirius va l'apprendre !

- Profites-en pour lui dire qu'il est encore en retard, souffla Remus en regardant son ami partir à la recherche de leur ami.

- Assieds-toi Remus. Je vais faire chauffer le café.

D'un geste dégagé, l'homme tira la chaise pour s'asseoir, sans lâcher des yeux Lily Potter.

- Ca ne te rend pas aussi heureuse que James, je me trompe ?

- Oh tu sais, moi et le quidditch…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le problème… qu'il joue au quidditch ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour ton fils.

- Parce que tu penses qu'à dix mètres du sol, il est moins vulnérable que sur la terre ferme ?

- On n'est même pas sûr que…

- Tu étais là aussi ce jour là, Remus ! Tu as vu la même chose que nous et tu es au courant de…

- … mais je continue à croire qu'il ne sera jamais plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard.

Lily ouvrit un instant la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'y croire. De se dire qu'en effet, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sécurisé de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Après tout, elle avait attendu toutes ces années en se disant qu'à onze ans, il rentrerait enfin au collège, et que de ce fait, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Mais, il y avait un mais.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit Remus ?

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Bien sûr qu'il savait quel était ce qui devait être un secret.

- Alors, tu comprends que je puisse m'inquiéter.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur Lily.

- Peut-être. Mais elle peut être fondée. Si celle-ci l'est, tu sais tout comme moi que Harry n'est plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Si elle l'est… si Dumbledore a pu penser que Poudlard était assez sûr pour l'accueillir, alors il en est de même pour ton fils, Lily.

- Mais mon fils n'est pas un objet.

- Je le sais, Lily. Je le sais.

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Harry, la guerre battait déjà son plein au dehors. Voldemort semblait prêt à atteindre le haut du sommet. Cela faisait onze ans. Onze ans et en effet celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom, même sans jamais être réapparu depuis ce jour, continue à faire déferler une vague de peur dans son entourage. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée, sans que le nom d'un mangemort ne soit mentionné dans le journal, sans qu'un crime des plus sanglant, n'était été commis contre un enfant de moldu ou un moldu lui-même.

- Tu as confiance en Dumbledore, non ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance en lui. Mais la question n'est pas là Remus.

- Tout se passera bien pour Harry.

- Je l'espère. Mais combien de temps aurons-nous à attendre avant de pourvoir vivre une vie tout à fait normal. Sans avoir peur que tu-sais-qui ne refasse des siennes.

- Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ?

- J'en suis certaine. Aussi non, pourquoi il y aurait-il encore autant de mangemorts ? Il attend son heure pour ressurgir. Et j'espère que quand ce jour arrivera, Harry sera loin d'ici.

Un claquement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et mécaniquement, Remus se leva de sa chaise, soupirant :

- Et bien, les voilà enfin. Juste dix minutes de retard, il y a du mieux.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment que Remus avait raison. Jamais Sirius Black n'avait été fichu d'être à l'heure. Certes, c'était un des meilleurs de l'ordre, mais la ponctualité lui faisait défaut.

- Lily, si ça peut te rassurer, je passerai au collège après le service. Histoire de voir si tout est en ordre. Et par la même occasion, si mon neveu se porte bien.

- Tu… tu lui diras que moi et son père lui offriront un balai. Sa nomination au poste d'attrapeur vaut bien ça non ?

- Sans doute.


	11. Chapter 11

- Potter !

Dans un réflexe, Harry se retourna, sa main se portant à sa poche. C'était idiot bien sûr, il ne pouvait user de sa baguette contre un autre élève. Même si cet élève était Malefoy lui-même. Alors, il se contenta de répondre de cette même voix usée par le serpentard :

- Malefoy…

- Tu t'en es sorti cette fois, hein ! Parce que papa chéri était là pour te défendre. Tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance !

- Ce n'était pas de la chance.

- Ah bon ? C'était quoi alors ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié, les Potter sont les meilleurs en tout… Mais ça, c'est avant que je ne m'occupe de toi… personnellement…

Dans la pénombre des couloirs mal éclairés, Harry s'efforça de distinguer les gestes qu'amorçait Drago. Seulement, il avait beau plisser ses yeux, il ne lui semblait pas que le garçon ait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. Alors, et sans retirer sa main de sa poche, il lui demanda :

- C'est une menace ?

- Pas encore… A minuit… En haut de la grande tour. On vous y attendra… toi, Weasley et Granger… Si tu n'y es pas, je saurai réellement qui sont les Potter.

Sans avoir eu le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Harry vit disparaître Malefoy de son champ de vision. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver Ron et lui raconter cette rencontre. Ron et Hermione. Que venait-elle faire là-dedans ? A bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas si idiot. Même s'il ne la considérait pas comme son amie, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle passait pas mal de temps avec eux. Au grand désarroi de Ron.

- Aurore Boréale !

La grosse dame le laissa entrer sans même un mot. Il avait sans doute dû la gêner durant son cours de chant qui empoisonnait les couloirs de cet étage.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Ron, affalé dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Ne mit pas non plus longtemps à repérer Hermione : sans doute l'une des seules assises à une table, le nez plongé sur un parchemin parsemé d'encre. Il se décida d'aller la voir elle, en premier. Il lui demanda juste de bien vouloir le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, à son grand étonnement, sans poser plus de questions. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut repéré que Harry l'emmenait vers Ron.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? Poursuivit Ron sans même attirer le regard de Hermione.

Harry ne prit en compte aucune des remarques et se contenta de déballer tout ce qui venait de se passer avec Malefoy, sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres de parler. Enfin, il acheva son discours par un :

- Vous venez ou pas ?

Tandis que Ron acquiesçait avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, Hermione elle, resta silencieuse un petit moment avant que Ron ne se décide à la faire parler d'une manière qui lui était propre :

- Et bien quoi ? A nous coller comme ça, il faut bien que tu en assumes les conséquences non ?

Pour toutes réponses, là jeune fille se retourna vers Harry, tournant délibérément le dos à celui qui avait tenté de la faire réagir. De cette voix moralisatrice que les deux compères lui connaissaient si bien, elle demanda :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sérieux d'aller voir McGonnagall ?

- Et puis laissez Malefoy nous prendre pour des potirons ? Lui répondit Ron au tac au tac.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait tout bonnement lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait posé la question.

Harry la regardait, muet. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ça n'était pas sérieux de sortir dans les couloirs de Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit. Surtout après les recommandations que ses parents lui avaient fait avant qu'il ne vienne ici. Mais la perspective de voir Malefoy avoir le dessus sur lui, le rendait plus malade que jamais.

- Sérieusement, Harry, reprit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sérieux de sortir de la salle commune en pleine nuit. Tu imagines si quelqu'un nous trouvait…

Comme si elle avait pu sentir que Ron s'apprêtait à rétorquer, elle se retourna et reprit en sa direction :

- Bien que l'idée de te voir donner à Malefoy ce qu'il mérite, est appréciable… je ne suis pas certaine que tu devrais prendre ce risque.

- Et bien, t'as qu'à rester ici, nous, on ira ! Répondit Ron.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et prit la direction des dortoirs, soupirant en réalisant que Harry était resté à côté de Hermione. Comme s'il était important pour lui de se faire approuver par la miss-je-sais-tout des premières années Gryffondors.

- Si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrai. Mais…

- … oui je sais, tu ne trouves pas que ça soit très sérieux. Dis, tu as bien dis que tu avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina en un instant, comme si Harry venait d'ouvrir les portes qui menaient à son intérêt.

- Oui, je l'ai lu.

- Alors, tu dois connaître quels sont les couloirs les moins fréquentés… tout au moins, ceux où l'on aurait le moins de risques de croiser… quelqu'un ?

- Je doute que l'on puisse mettre à tord les rondes de surveillance que font les professeurs…

- Mais tu sais où on ne doit pas aller ?

Pour toutes réponses, la jeune fille hocha la tête, lui promettant ainsi silencieusement, de se joindre à eux le soir même.


	12. Chapter 12

Il ne leur restait que dix petites minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit. Dix petites minutes et s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à destination, Malefoy allait vraiment les prendre pour des poltrons. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient aller plus vite. Jamais l'un des trois gryffondors n'auraient pu imaginer que le collège de Poudlard était aussi bien protégé. Jamais, ils n'avaient vu autant de personnes étrangères au collège, parcourir les couloirs. Car nombre de ces gens ne faisaient même pas parti du corps professoral.

- On va se faire prendre, souffla Ron.

- On n'est presque arrivé, lui répondit Hermione. Plus que…

Les trois gryffondors s'arrêtèrent soudainement, entendant des chuchotements provenir de ce couloir qu'ils auraient du emprunter.

- Alors Miss Teigne… ils sont là ? Tu les as entendu ? Mr Malefoy m'a dis qu'ils avaient prévu de lancer des bombabouses de la plus haute tour du collège, à minuit pile. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Tu entends ça ? Le souffle saccadé d'élèves pris en faute. Rattrape-les Miss !

Dans un sursaut, Harry attrapa la main de Hermione et celle de Ron, et les força à faire demi-tour. Derrière eux déjà, le bruit des pas maladroits de Rusard s'accélérait dangereusement. Il était à leur recherche et semblait bien décidé à les avoir.

Alors voilà, ils s'étaient fais avoir… Malefoy avait réussi à les mener dans un piège dont ils étaient bien loin de pouvoir s'en sortir. S'ils continuaient à courir ainsi sans faire attention à leur destination, sûr qu'ils allaient finir par rencontrer une mauvaise personne. S'ils prenaient le temps de réfléchir, Rusard allait les rattraper.

Et alors que Harry sentait la fin de leur escapade pointer le bout de son nez, il sentit la main de Hermione les tirer vers un escalier sur leur droite. Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, que le temps de franchir les marches, quelqu'un les aura forcément vu. Et en effet, lorsqu'il prit le temps de tourner sa tête pour être sûr qu'on ne les avait pas vu, il crut voir la silhouette de son père se dessiner dans la pénombre du couloir inférieur. Pourtant, celui-ci ne les suivit pas. Peut-être avait-il rêvé finalement ?

- Attends Hermione, résonna la voix de Ron. Ce couloir… c'est celui…

- Interdit, oui. Mais t'as une autre idée peut-être ?

Harry lu dans les yeux de son ami qu'il paraissait étonné de l'audace dont faisait preuve leur miss parfaite. Et c'est sans broncher qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans le couloir trop mal éclairé.

Derrière eux, de nouveau, des bruit de pas se firent entendre, les obligeant à accélérer leur cadence.

- Faut rentrer dans une salle ! Souffla Ron.

Aussitôt dit, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent face à la première porte qui s'offrait à eux. Seulement celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir céder.

- Ouvre-toi ! Pria Ron en la poussant de toutes ses forces.

- Il arrive, fit remarquer Harry.

- Pousses-toi ! Ordonna Hermione à Ron.

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et lança un : « Alohomora » qui la fit finalement céder. Les trois gryffondors se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, collant leurs oreilles à la porte pour entendre l'homme s'éloigner.

- Et bien, on a eu chaud, souffla Ron.

- Ne parle pas aussi vite.

Le regard des autres suivit celui de Harry. Derrière eux, un énorme chien à trois têtes les regardait de toute sa hauteur. Ni une, ni deux, les trois gryffondors rouvrirent la porte à la volée et rejoignirent leur dortoir au pas de course, sans réellement faire attention cette fois, si quelqu'un les avait vu.

Et c'est plutôt fiers qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à pénétrer dans la salle commune. Seulement, une voix grave les interrompit bien avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prononcer le mot de passe.

- Attendez un peu !

Si Hermione et Ron se retournèrent pour voir le visage de leur interlocuteur, Harry n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Il avait très bien reconnu cette voix. Trop bien peut-être même. La voix de la grosse femme s'éleva dans un :

- C'était tout ce qui vous pendez au nez !

- Faites les entrer… Et aller vous coucher directement. Toi Harry, tu restes avec moi !

Le garçon acquiesça à son père tout en regardant ses amis s'éloigner. Il savait que ce qui allait se passer par la suite n'allait pas être des plus agréable pour lui.

- Pas ici… les murs ont des oreilles.

Sans un mot, Harry suivit James Potter dans les couloirs, jusqu'à un coin des plus reculés, sans présence de tableaux curieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

- Malefoy m'a tendu un piège.

- Malefoy ? Tu t'es laissé embobiner par Malefoy ? Tu aurais pu me trouver une meilleure raison… Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs ! Tu veux que je te rappelle les discussions que nous avons eut avec ta mère, avant de te mettre au collège ? C'est comme ça que tu nous montres que nous avons fais le bon choix ? Es-tu trop aveugle pour voir les dangers qui te menacent ? Tu imagines si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'avais surpris ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ta mère…

- Peut-être que…

- Je ne lui mentirai pas, Harry. Et tu assumeras tout seul les conséquences.

- Ca y est Cornedrue ! T'as fais ton boulot de paternel ? Salut Harry !

- Sirius, le mot privé te dis quelque chose ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… On doit y aller vieux, où Lily va s'inquiéter.

James se tourna une dernière fois vers son fils. Sans rien lui dire, il lui fit comprendre du regard ce qu'il pensait de son escapade. Et tandis qu'il se retournait, Harry vit la bouche de son parrain se déformer dans un :

- Tu me remercieras plus tard !


	13. Chapter 13

**_A mardi les enfants! Et bon week-end par la même occasion!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

- Attends un peu que je l'attrape !

- Lily…

D'un simple regard, la jeune femme sut faire comprendre à son mari ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Ils n'avaient pas mis Harry à Poudlard pour le voir faire des escapades nocturnes. Par Merlin, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr mais tout de même, tenter le diable en sortant sans personne pour le surveiller. S'en était trop pour la jeune mère.

- J'étais comme lui à son âge, commença James. Il n'y a rien de…

- … mais tu n'avais pas le plus grand mage noir à tes trousses !

Voilà, elle l'avait dis. Même si jamais ils n'en avaient réellement parler, elle venait d'avouer à haute voix qu'elle pensait que Voldemort était encore vivant, attendant son heure pour refaire surface et cette fois, achever ce qu'il n'avait pu faire la première fois.

- Ca, Harry ne le sait pas.

James sembla avoir eut le mot qui put calmer l'ardeur de sa femme. En effet, elle le regarda sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il avait vu juste, elle le savait mais il n'empêchait que son fils, cette nuit, avait couru un grave danger sans même le savoir.

- Je vais quand même lui envoyer une lettre…

- Lily… c'est inutile, je lui ai parlé… crois-moi !

- Oui, Jamesie a fais son rôle de père, crois-le !

Le regard de Lily se tourna vers Sirius qui, resté silencieux, s'afférait à vider un plat de biscuits. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, hésitant à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas le père de Harry, et qu'il n'avait donc pas à se mêler de la conversation. Seulement, la volonté lui manqua et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce après leur avoir lancé un regard qui ne pouvait supporter de quiproquos.

Alors, Sirius se tourna vers James et lui dit :

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de la mettre au courant de ça ? Enfin, il n'a rien fais que nous n'avons jamais tenté au collège.

- Oui mais il y a…

- … tu-sais-qui. Je le sais, merci. Ca change quoi qu'elle sache pour Harry ?

- Ca change qu'elle est sa mère et qu'elle doit être au courant de ce que fait son gamin.

Sirius resta stoïque, les yeux rivés sur James. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre raison et s'amusait à attendre que son ami daigne la lui fournir. Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après :

- Et puis, elle m'aurait tué si elle avait su que j'était au courant et que je ne lui ai rien dis.

- C'est surtout ça en fait. Lily te tient par les…

- … rien du tout ! C'est sa mère…

- Mais oui. Tu as bien changé, Jamesie !

Sirius avait beau être son meilleur ami, il y avait bien des fois où il avait du mal à le comprendre. Par Merlin, ce n'était pourtant pas si dur de se mettre dans la peau d'un père non ? D'un père dont le gamin est en perpétuel danger. Un gamin pour qui il avait faillit donner sa vie si encore…

- Tu ne peux pas dire à Lily qu'elle mette plus d'amandes la prochaine fois dans ses biscuits.

- Tu lui diras lui-même.

- Si je fais ça, je suis un homme mort… Tu le sais comme moi. Non mais sérieux, je dirai pas qu'ils sont immangeables mais presque.

- C'est pour ça que tu as presque vidé l'assiette à toi tout seul ?

- C'est que ça creuse l'air de Poudlard. Sérieusement, parfois je me demande réellement à quoi ça sert de faire des rondes comme ça. Tu crois réellement que tu-sais-qui va débarquer un bon matin et dire : « coucou, c'est moi que v'là ! ».

- Ce que je crois, c'est que tant qu'il y a des rondes, Lily sait Harry en sécurité et le laissera donc là-bas. Maintenant, non je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra de sitôt.

Ca, c'était ce que James s'afférait à dire à tous ceux qui lui posaient la question. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait à ôter de sa tête toutes ces images de cadavres qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Il n'arrivait à se dire à que les mangemorts pourraient continuer sans un chef à leur tête. Ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que vous-savez-qui n'avait pas eu celui qu'il voulait. Et qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à une simple explosion.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Ceci était sans doute la question la moins récurrente dans la bouche de Sirius. Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme James n'aimait pas l'entendre. Alors il broda un mensonge sur le fil :

- Tu crois que Dumbledore à déjà fais amener tu-sais-quoi ?

- Il paraîtrait. Tu crois que ça serait ça qu'on aurait à surveiller dans nos rondes ?

- Non… si c'était ça, il nous l'aurait dis pour qu'on soit plus efficace.

- Je ne sais pas, James… il pourrait y avoir des fuites. Et puis, ça paraîtrait bizarre de voir tout un tas de gars postés devant une même porte non ?

- Sans doute…

Sans doute. Mais il y avait bien au collège ce couloir que l'on disait interdit. Un couloir que son fils et ses amis avaient franchis le soir même. Et pour travailler avec Dumbledore depuis des années, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il fallait se méfier de sa manière de protéger les choses…

- Au fait. Il allait où Harry, ce soir ?

- Faire sa fête au fils Malefoy.

- Et tu as osé le faire rentrer dans les dortoirs ?

- C'était un piège Sirius. Jamais un Malefoy n'aurait eut l'audace de défier quelqu'un en duel. Surtout pas Drago…


	14. Chapter 14

- Sirius !

L'homme s'arrêta, plissant son regard, le temps de réfléchir à la perspective d'affronter Lily Potter. Ces derniers jours, il était bien rare qu'elle ait une parole gentille à son égard, c'est donc soucieux qu'il se décida à lui répondre :

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourras donner quelque chose à Harry, de ma part ?

- Dis ? Tu as vu des plumes quelque part sur mon derrière ? Non je dis ça comme ça, mais j'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être un hibou.

- Non, tu es juste un chien plein de puces… Tu lui donneras ça…

Lily lui tendit un long paquet dont la forme laissait devenait ce qu'il contenait.

- C'est bien aujourd'hui son premier entraînement non ? Je me disais que ça lui serait utile.

- Tu vas me répondre que ça ne me regarde pas si je te demande là marque de son balai ?

- Un nimbus 2000.

- Ah ouai ? Carrément ! Et bien, on ne dirait pas que vous vivez dans un pareil taudis…

- Sirius… ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Oui je sais, vous n'avez pas choisi de vivre ici. Bref, j'y vais, je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'orage.

Sur ces mots, Sirius passa la porte, ruminant contre ce sort de protection qui l'empêchait de transplaner entre les murs de la maison des Potter et qui de ce fait, arrangeait bien Lily.

Il retrouva en quelques secondes, les trottoirs glaciaux de Pré-au-lard. La fin octobre commençait à faire ressentir les prémices d'un hiver rude. Maintenant le balai de Harry contre lui, Sirius avança vers Poudlard, baguette serré dans son autre main. Il ne pouvait savoir qui se cachait derrière les vieux murs du village.

Pourquoi fallait-il également qu'il lui fût impossible de transplaner directement dans le château ? Non mais sans blagues… avait-il l'air d'avoir autant de poils qu'un yeti ? Il se demanda ce que pourrait penser Dumbledore s'il lui proposait d'ouvrir une unique salle pour que les membres de l'ordre puissent transplaner. Mais c'était en oubliant la voix de cette vieille McGonagall lui rappelant que : « La poudre de cheminette est là pour ça, Sirius ! ». Ce qui n'y était pas, par contre, c'était les cuvettes pour récupérer le vomi qui menaçait de sortir de bouche à chaque fois qu'il voyageait par cheminée.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Seulement, ici aussi il était bien loin de faire chaud. D'un pas décidé, il traversa le hall d'entrée, ne se laissant pas attirer par l'odeur de petit déjeuner émanant de la grande salle. Il était bien tôt, mais à croire que des élèves consciencieux avaient le courage de se lever à une telle heure.

- Sirius, vous voilà !

- Minerva…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt.

- Croyez le ou pas, je m'étonne aussi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Suivez- moi, le professeur Dumbledore est plus amené que moi à vous expliquer le problème. Vous comptez repartir en balai ?

Sirius jeta un regard au paquet qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, et haussa un sourcil en se disant que réellement, cette femme avait un humour très spécial.

- C'est pour Harry…

- Je me doutais… il ne doit pas être très loin. Je l'ai vu passer il y quelques minutes.

- Harry ? A cette heure là ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit la silhouette de son filleul filer devant lui, et s'arrêter subitement en le reconnaissant.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, souffla Sirius. Je te laisse deviner ce que c'est.

- Mer… ci.

- Sirius, nous devons y aller… Potter, pas dans l'enceinte du collège. Je vous conseille d'aller le ranger avec ceux de l'école.

Sur ces mots, Minerva leur tourna le dos, assez pour que Sirius se sente la liberté de faire un geste traduisant tout l'ennui que le professeur lui inspirait. Harry sourit et les regarda s'éloigner, serrant contre lui le précieux paquet. Ni une, ni deux, il arracha le papier pour découvrir avec des yeux émerveillés, ce balai qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans un magasine de quidditch.

Finalement, ça avait eu du bon de se lever de bonne heure. Même si la raison première était son incapacité à fermer l'œil, l'esprit bien trop préoccupé par ce premier entraînement qui devait avoir lieu le matin même. Désormais cependant, il avait un autre sujet de préoccupation : que pouvez bien faire Sirius Black ici même ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il n'y avait des rondes que le soir. Jamais en pleine journée…

Pour avoir lu le journal chaque matin et n'y avoir décelé aucun changement, il doutait que la réglementation ait été changée. Aucun autre danger n'avait été répertorié… même si, et il le savait, la gazette du sorcier n'était pas le journal le plus fiable.

Pendant un court moment, il eut l'ambition folle de suivre son parrain au travers des couloirs. Rien que pour savoir où ses pas allaient les emmener. Peut-être là-bas… là où un chien à trois têtes était bizarrement posté.

Au dire de Hermione, il devait garder quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez spécial pour laisser un animal aussi dangereux dans une pièce de l'école, totalement accessible aux élèves. Tout au moins, à ceux n'ayant pas peur de défier l'autorité de Dumbledore, et son interdiction formelle de se rendre dans le fameux couloir.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Désolée pour le retard, je tournais mon premier film en tant que figurante. Et là... je suis plus que naze!**_

_**Bonne lecture quand même! **_

_**llllllllllllllllllllll **_

Du plus loin que lui reviennent ses souvenirs, jamais Harry Potter n'avait réellement vécu une fête d'halloween digne de ce nom. Pour lui, ce jour était presque semblable aux autres. Si ce n'est que le soir, il avait l'habitude de regarder sa mère sermonner Sirius pour ses blagues de mauvais goûts.

A Poudlard, tout semblait pourtant bien différent. Tout d'abord, ces décorations, ces citrouilles hantant les couloirs, les sales blagues de Peeves encore plus présentes… et cette étrange atmosphère…

Mais jour d'halloween ou pas, encore aucun sorcier n'avait décrété qu'il serait férié. Ainsi, Harry et Ron, comme tous les élèves en fait, durent se résoudre à rejoindre leur salle de classe. Les gryffondors avaient cours de sortilège avec le petit professeur Flitwick.

- Tu vas voir qu'avec la chance que j'ai, elle va venir s'asseoir à côté de moi… rumina Ron.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Hermione, Harry ! J'ai l'impression que cette fille me suit partout.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Je crois plutôt que tu es obnubilé par sa présence…

- On pari deux chocogrenouilles !

Est-ce parce qu'il savait que jamais Ron ne risquerait de perdre un pari mettant en jeu des chocogrenouilles ? Mais Harry décida qu'il était plus sage de feindre de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son ami. Et le temps lui donna raison lorsqu'il vit que non seulement, en effet, Hermione vînt se joindre à eux mais qu'en plus, elle semblait une fois de plus tout connaître du cours que leur dispensait leur professeur.

Alors que personne dans leur classe n'avait jamais fait léviter de plume, il ne fallut pas moins de trois essais à la jeune fille pour réussir à faire bouger la sienne, ce, sous le visage grimaçant de Ron.

- Comment elle fait pour savoir tout ça ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Peut-être était-elle simplement douée ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait également cette pointe de je-ne-sais-quoi très agaçant…

- C'est Wimgardium Leviosa. Pas Leviosaaaaaaa., fit-elle remarquer à Ron en lui faisant une démonstration qui acheva de l'agacer.

Bien sûr et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait dans le genre, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relater durant tout le reste de la journée. Sans jamais réellement faire attention si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Quelqu'un comme Hermione elle-même. Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc… Hermione surprit les paroles plus que désagréables de Ron à son encontre et les deux garçons ne purent que la voir s'enfuir en courant. Ce, à quelques minutes seulement du repas d'Halloween, organisé dans la grande salle.

- Tu crois qu'elle m'a entendu ? demanda Ron tout en connaissant la réponse.

- C'est un fait… tout le monde t'aurait entendu, t'arrêtes pas de prononcer son prénom toutes les trente secondes, suivi d'un « elle m'énerve ! ». Donc, oui elle t'a entendu.

- Oh…

- Comme tu dis… Bon, tu viens, je commence à avoir faim…

Comme un seul homme, les deux amis s'avancèrent vers la grande salle, salivant déjà en sentant les effluves du repas que les elfes de maison s'apprêtaient à leur servir. Seulement, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les portes de la salle, Harry fut attiré par les silhouettes de ces hommes qu'il connaissait très bien.

Ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'en temps normal, les membres du phénix faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas être vu. Les élèves ne devaient surtout pas être inquiété. Seulement, là, courant dans les couloirs, baguettes à la main, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être discrets.

D'une tape sur l'épaule, Harry invita Ron à regarder dans la même direction que lui.

- Eh ! Mais c'est ton père non ?

Harry ne peut que confirmer d'un signe de tête tandis que derrière eux, les élèves ruminaient des les voir bloquer l'accès à leur festin. Alors, les deux amis durent se résoudre à rejoindre la table des Gryffondors.

- Hermione elle est où à ton avis ?

- Il faudrait savoir Ron ! Soit tu en a marre qu'elle te suive, soit ça ne te dérange pas. Mais évite de la chercher quand elle n'est pas alors que tu viens de me dire qu'elle t'énervait.

- Non c'est pas ça mais… si quelque chose se prépare, dit-il en baissant la voix. Faudrait peut-être la prévenir.

Harry sembla soudainement comprendre où voulait en venir Ron. C'était certain, quelque chose se préparait effectivement dans les couloirs de Poudlard… et c'était également certain, où qu'elle soit, si Hermione était seule, elle n'était forcément pas en sécurité. Alors, il se tourna vers la première fille de leur classe qui se trouvait là et lui demanda :

- Dis ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione, par hasard ?

- Si… elle est partie se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Tu sais ce qu'elle a toi ?

- Non…

Mieux ne valait pas divulguer de ragots… cette fille là était plutôt du genre à avoir l'ambition de travailler pour la gazette du sorcier.

A ce moment là, comme si tout avait été mis en place pour ne pas qu'il puisse avoir la conscience tranquille, ils virent leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'avancer d'un pas chancelant et dire avec son fameux bégayement :

- Un tttt roll ddd ans lll es ca ca ca chots.

Ce qui suivit ne fut que cris de frayeur avant que Dumbledore ne hausse la voix pour les prier de se taire et demander aux préfets de ramener chaque élève dans leur salle commune respective. Seulement, déjà Ron et Harry avaient une autre idée en tête. Ils attendirent d'être mêlés au tohu-bohu qui régnait dans les couloirs pour s'échapper en direction des toilettes. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de ces aurors. Et notamment de l'un d'entre eux…

- Harry ! Deux fois déjà ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ta mère. Tu es inconscient ma parole ! Il y a un Troll par là !

Tout ce que le garçon fut capable de répondre à son père fut :

- Mais il y a Hermione aussi…

- Hermione ? Où est-elle ?

- Dans les toilettes des filles…

- Par Merlin… Rejoignez vite votre salle commune et je vous interdis d'en sortir ! Méfiez-vous… je pourrais en toucher deux mots à vos mères !

Sur ces mots, l'homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et partit en courant tandis que Ron demandait d'une voix tremblotante :

- Il… il va vraiment voir ma mère ?


	16. Chapter 16

- T'es pas trop stressé ?

- Ron… ça fait dix fois que tu me poses la question… à ton avis ? C'est mon premier match de quidditch, et si je suis pas à la hauteur…

- Avec un balai pareil, t'es obligé de l'être.

- Sauf que c'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur…

Harry Potter aurait put poursuivre ses paroles et dire à Ron qu'en effet, il ne sentait pas prêt à jouer, Nimbus 2000 ou pas mais seulement, son dialogue serait devenu monologue. En effet, les yeux de son ami venaient de se poser sur la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et se baissèrent presque instantanément.

Harry n'eut pas réellement le temps de se poser de questions, car la silhouette de Hermione venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Ils ne l'avaient pas revue depuis la scène du Troll dans les cachots. Personne n'avait réellement sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Si ce n'est que Hermione avait du être emmenée à l'infirmerie et que le père de Harry lui-même, avait été légèrement blessé dans l'affrontement. Mais visiblement, elle allait beaucoup mieux, si l'on passait outre l'épais bandage qui retenait son bras.

Au regard que leur portait la jeune fille, Harry devina qu'elle devait se sentir aussi gênée qu'eux. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il tenta de trouver les yeux de Ron mais celui-ci semblait trouver bien plus d'intérêt à la tâche d'encre qui prônait en plein milieu de son devoir de potion. Alors, il décida d'en faire de même jusqu'à ce que sa conscience ne le rattrape et ne le force à articuler :

- Désolé Hermione.

Juste au moment ou la jeune fille elle-même murmurait entre ses dents :

- Merci…

Ce qui suivit fut un échange de sourire entre les deux enfants alors qu'enfin Ron décidait de relever la tête.

- Non, merci… si vous n'aviez pas été là, le troll m'aurait sans doute tuée.

- C'est pas nous qui t'avons sauvé, dit Harry. C'est juste parce que j'ai croisé mon père au bon moment et que…

- Il m'a dit que vous étiez partis à ma recherche et que s'il ne vous avez pas surpris, vous seriez sans doute venu me chercher vous-même.

Harry cherchait ses mots. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il s'apprêtait à essayer de nouveau mais fut surpris de se faire dépasser par la voix de Ron qui, faiblement, murmura plus qu'il ne dit distinctement :

- Harry a raison, Hermione. Si on ne s'était pas moqué ainsi de toi, tu ne te serais pas caché dans les toilettes des filles et tu serais restée avec nous dans la grande salle.

Harry fixa Ron en se demande quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Il pensait le connaître assez bien. Du moins, assez pour savoir que jamais Ron ne se serait abaissé à faire ce genre d'excuses. A une fille qui plus est… Et comme pour sceller cette pensée, il le vit se lever et rassembler ses feuilles avant de quitter la table dans un dernier :

- Tu vas être en retard Harry.

Harry resta là, regardant son ami s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que la distance de ce dernier ne l'oblige à affronter le regard de Hermione dont le teint avait repris une couleur un peu plus normale.

- Ton premier match, hein ? Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

- Comment tu peux être sûre de ça ?

- C'est simple… tu as ça dans le sang.

Elle avait raison… comme toujours. Il avait bel et bien ça dans le sang comme elle venait de le dire. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Si son père avait été un joueur renommé, il se devait d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Seulement, il doutait que ça soit le cas. Après tout, hormis les quelques vols effectués avec Sirius dans le dos de ses parents, il n'avait jamais participé à un match de quidditch… pour de vrai.

- Harry, on y va !

Le jeune garçon tourna son regard vers les deux batteurs de l'équipe. Fred et George Weasley. Ces deux là avaient la capacité de rester calmes quelque soi la situation et à ce moment là, Harry ne put que se dire qu'ils étaient réellement chanceux. Plus les secondes avançaient, moins il arrivait à régler sa respiration.

Jamais le chemin qui séparait la salle commune des Gryffondors au terrain de quidditch ne lui avait semblait aussi court. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé avoir vu de tribunes aussi grandes… Jamais il n'avait réalisé que le collège de Poudlard accueillait autant d'élèves.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il eut subit les conseils de leur capitaine : Olivier Dubois, et qu'il eut chevauché son balai, il lui sembla que tout son stress s'envolait en même temps qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : le vif d'or.

Au moins, le fait de chercher après une balle si petite, l'empêchait de regarder tous ces élèves qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Cette marre de sang et or… et ces professeurs qui bizarrement, n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de suivre un simple match entre adolescents.

Il n'osait regarder le tableau des scores alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de chercher son graal. Pourtant, il allait devoir le faire… seulement lorsqu'il l'aurait vu briller devant ses yeux. Il ne devait surtout pas faire n'importe quoi. Surtout ne pas risquer de faire perdre son équipe. Il était bien décidé à gagner ce premier match. Bien décidé à ne surtout pas faire regretter sa sélection. Seulement, à peine s'était-il donné assez de courage pour reprendre une recherche active, qu'il se sentit bizarrement vaciller sur son balai. Il allait tomber… voilà comment aller se terminer son premier match officiel de quidditch : lui par terre… l'autre équipe félicitant son attrapeur.


	17. Chapter 17

- Ca va Harry ?

Le jeune garçon leva un regard plein de reproches vers son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question alors qu'il était avachi par terre, le souffle totalement coupé et courbaturé de partout ? Il s'efforça à se lever tandis qu'il lâchait entre ses dents :

- J'ai failli m'étouffer avec le vif d'or !

- Oui mais tu l'as eu…

- J'ai failli tomber de mon balai !!

- Mais tu n'es pas tombé…

- Quelqu'un a voulu me faire tomber, Ron !!!

- Mais on a gagné le match !

Il aurait pu lui faire ravaler ses paroles s'il ne connaissait pas Ron. Il ne disait cela qu'à cause d'un manque de tact commun à sa famille, et aussi parce que c'était son rôle de meilleur ami, de tenter de le rassurer coûte que coûte. Seulement, il pouvait essayer ce qu'il voulait, ce qui venait de se dérouler ne sortirait sans doute jamais de la mémoire de Harry. Pendant un court moment, il avait eu cette impression que quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer.

- Harry… viens me voir tu veux.

Et voilà, son père venait de l'appeler et aller sans doute lui demander de prendre ses affaires pour quitter définitivement le collège. Ses parents l'avaient prévenu. Au moindre problème, il rentrerait. Par Merlin, s'était totalement injuste… il n'y était pour rien là !

Néanmoins, il suivit son père vers un coin plus tranquille des tribunes, où les Gryffondors continuaient à chanter leur victoire.

- Papa, j'y suis pour rien ! J'ai fais attention… j'te promets… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… le balai peut-être ?

- Le balai est neuf Harry… ne dis pas de bêtises. Non, c'est juste… un accident.

- Non, je…

Il s'arrêta subitement. Le regard de son père n'était pas celui qui lui connaissait. Il était en train de lui mentir. Lui avait faillit perdre la vie et son père lui mentait. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il lui faire croire que ça n'était qu'un… accident comme il venait de le dire ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais remis de tes émotions, avant de rentrer à la maison.

Il aurait eu envie de lui dire que non, il n'était pas remis de ses émotions comme il venait de le dire. Comment pouvait-il l'être alors qu'il avait cette impression que même son père n'était plus là pour le protéger. Alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir risqué sa vie et que personne ne s'en rendait réellement compte.

Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête alors que son père reprenait :

- Bien, je vais te laisser alors. A plus tard…

Sur ces mots, il enlaça rapidement son fils et prit la direction du portail du collège. Une fois passé, il s'éloigna baguette à la main dans les rues de Pré-au-lard et transplana à l'abri d'un pan de mur pour la douce chaleur de sa maison.

- James ? C'est toi ?

- C'est moi, Lily.

L'homme s'avança vers leur salon, et alla à la rencontre de sa femme qui, tasse de thé en main, lisait un de ces magazines moldus dont James n'arrivait à voir la réelle utilité.

- Tu es encore en train de tester notre compatibilité selon nos prénoms et les chiffres cumulés de nos mois de naissance, ça bien sûr selon le placement de la lune au moment où… je t'embrasserai ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la page que lisait Lily.

- Encore dans ces genres de choses ? Lui demanda-t-il… Lily, tu me fais peur.

- Je te fais peur ? Ca ne te tenterait pas… de…

- Revivre cette même pression ? Non… une fois ça me va.

- Ne dis pas ça… nous avions nos projets et ça n'était pas ceux-là.

- Je sais Lily… mais ça c'était avant de me rendre compte que tu-sais-qui n'en avait rien à foutre des projets des gens comme nous.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait l'oublier un peu…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Attends… tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que… tu es déjà…

- Non ! Non, James… c'est une décision qui se prend à deux.

Son expérience lui laissait à penser qu'il venait de s'engager dans un chemin plus que hasardeux d'où il ne pourrait sortir vainqueur. Alors, il opta pour une fuite qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

- Remus va arriver pour que l'on parle de… notre tour de garde ce soir.

- Je vois… tu me promets d'y penser ?

- Je te promets que je vais essayer de penser d'y penser.

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la cuisine où, à son grand soulagement, Remus l'attendait patiemment.

- Tu as vu comme moi, hein Lunard ?

- Si tu parles de ton fils vacillant sur son balai, tout le monde l'a vu.

- Non… je parle de Rogue tenter de faire tomber mon fils de son balai.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça sans risquer la foudre de son ami. Mais seulement parce que généralement, derrière, il arrivait à prononcer des phrases plus que censées.

- Je n'ai vu que sa cape pendre feu.

- Seulement parce que la petite Granger l'a vu faire avant nous…

- James… t'es un très bon auror mais bizarrement, quand il s'agit de ton fils et de Rogue, tu perds ta sagacité.

- Je n'aurai jamais confiance en lui.

- Ca je l'aurais compris… mais tu aurais dû regarder derrière Rogue… si tu veux mon avis, il faut plutôt aller lui demander d'avoir un œil sur tu sais qui… Bon, je suppose qu'il faut tenir tout ça loin des oreilles de ta Lily ?

- Y'a plutôt intérêt, oui.


	18. Chapter 18

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les moldus pendant les vacances de noël ?

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient tous les trois dans le Poudlard express, en route pour leur maison. Il s'agissait de la première fois depuis la rentrée, que les élèves étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Et même sous la neige, le chemin du retour se faisait plus que long…

Hermione soupira mais répondit tout de même à Ron, sans cacher son ennui :

- Comme les sorciers, Ron. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça soit différent ?

- Ah… eux aussi boivent de la bièreaubeurre à foison et écoutent des chanteurs débiles à la radio autour d'une dinde magiquement farcie et regardant les chocogrenouilles avec envie ?

- Les adultes boivent plutôt du champagne. Ils mangent également une dinde mais louche plutôt sur les marrons glacés. Et puis, ils n'écoutent pas la radio. La radio pour les moldus, c'est comment dire… has been. Ils préfèrent regarder des émissions idiotes à la télévision.

- Ah oui, la félévision.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la remarque de Ron. S'il savait combien de fois son père avait dis en rigolant : « Il faut être totalement fêlé du bocal pour regarder des hommes se faire tuer dans un petit écran ».

- C'est ce que tu vas faire, toi ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Non, moi je vais skier cette année.

- Tu vas quoi ?

- Skier. A la montagne. On a deux petites planches aux pieds que l'on appelle skis, et on dévale de grandes pentes.

- Ah… et ça sert à quoi ?

- A s'amuser.

- Et c'est drôle ?

Sans la regarder, Harry sut percevoir un regain de nervosité chez la jeune fille. D'habitude, elle aimait leur apprendre des tas de choses et leur montrer à quel point ils étaient incultes. D'habitude… Mais visiblement pas cette fois. Alors, le garçon, vînt à son aide en répondant à son ami :

- Tu vas aussi vite que sur un balai sauf que tu es sur de la neige.

- Tu peux tourner aussi ?

- C'est même conseillé si tu ne veux pas te prendre un arbre.

- Des arbres ? Ils servent à quoi les arbres ?

- Tu sais Ron, parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père interroger ma mère. Les arbres servent juste à faire beau.

Peut-être Ron perçut-il le manque de patience de ses deux amis, où alors en eut-il lui-même marre de poser des questions. Mais en tout cas, et au grand soulagement des deux autres, il se tut alors même que le train allait entrer en gare de King Cross.

Les trois amis se levèrent alors et rassemblant leurs affaires, ils sortirent dans les couloirs déjà bondés du train. Certes, les wagons n'étaient pas aussi pleins qu'à l'aller, puisque certains élèves avaient choisi ou non de rester au collège. Seulement, l'effervescence du couloir, les poussa à rencontrer celui dont l'évocation du simple nom, faisait naître une veine sur le front des deux garçons.

- Tiens donc. Potter et ses deux toutous.

- Tiens donc, répondit Harry au tac au tac. Malefoy et… tiens, tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné…

- Oh… ça expliquerait pourquoi on t'a abandonné…

- Il faut y aller, souffla Hermione.

D'un geste de la main, elle tira les deux autres vers les portes de sortie, tandis que derrière eux, Drago leur criait :

- T'as raison Potter. Sauves-toi pendant que tu le peux encore.

Harry eut un mouvement en arrière, seulement, la main de Hermione le retenait encore fermement. Alors, il dû se résoudre à lui jeter un regard noir tandis que la voix moralisatrice de son amie résonnait :

- Tes parents sont là, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'ils te voyaient te battre.

- C'est bien mon fils, fais lui ravaler sa langue de serpentard, imita Ron en arrachant un sourire à Harry et un regard noir à Hermione.

Cette dernière s'apprêta à répliquer, seulement les portes du wagon s'ouvrir et ils se sentirent pousser à l'extérieur par des élèves encore plus pressés qu'eux, de rejoindre leur maison.

- Harry !

Le jeune garçon se sentit attiré contre le corps de sa mère, et ne put rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide le laisser partir. Il entendit la voix de son père murmurer :

- Lily pas devant les autres ! Tu vas faire croire à ses amis que c'est une chochotte.

- Ron le connaît, James. Il ne dirait jamais ça de Harry.

- Peut-être pas lui…

Harry vit le regard de son père se tourner vers Hermione qui semblait désespérément chercher la présence de ses parents.

- Tu nous la présentes ? Demanda Lily.

Harry ne put donner de réponses que déjà la jeune femme s'était dirigée vers Hermione et se présenta d'un :

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Potter. La maman de Harry.

- Oh… enchantée. Je suis Hermione Granger. Une… une amie de Harry.

- Granger ? J'ai connu un Granger lorsque j'étais enfant. Je l'ai perdu de vue lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il est devenu dentiste.

- Mon… mon père est dentiste.


	19. Chapter 19

- C'est quand même dingue, James ! Daniel Granger… Ce bon vieux Daniel ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais des nouvelles de lui.

- Je sais Lily… je sais. In-croy-able.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son père mettre un doigt au fond de sa gorge pour faire semblant de vomir. Il savait très bien que si Lily le voyait, il était partant pour une longue prise de bec. Mais en même temps… cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que la jeune femme ne cessait de répéter son étonnement face à la nouvelle que lui avait révélé Hermione. Elle et son père, s'étaient rencontrés lors de leurs études dans une école moldue. Et perdus de vue comme bon nombre de sorciers enfants de moldus, perdaient leurs amis en entrant à l'école de Poudlard.

- Ah qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire plaisir !

- Je l'aurais compris…

- Tiens, ça me donne envie de contacter tous mes anciens camarades de classe.

- Préviens-moi quand tu feras ça, je me suis toujours demandé quelle tête pouvait faire les moldus en apprenant qu'il existait des sorciers.

- James… tu n'es pas drôle.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry sourit malgré lui. Mais cette fois, quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Il connaissait sa mère. Enfin, autant qu'un fils pouvait connaître sa mère. Et jamais il ne l'avait vu de cet œil là. Lily était plutôt le genre de femme très sérieuse, à cheval sur la morale et comme Sirius le disait, parfois même un peu coincée. Il entendait également son père la défendre d'un : tu sais qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Harry s'était alors demandé comme elle pouvait être avant… peut-être comme il la voyait aujourd'hui : piplette à s'en donner mal à la tête. Et heureuse comme jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Etait-ce ça, l'effet magique de noël ? C'était leur petit miracle à eux ?

Il aurait presque pu le croire s'il n'avait pas entendu son père s'éclaircir la voix comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

Harry détourna alors son regard vers lui, avant de le tourner subitement vers sa mère. Cependant, il sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Cette fois c'était sûr, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Non, ça ne pouvait être que quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose de grand et de joyeux !

- Harry, ta mère et moi avons quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. En fait, nous avons deux choses à te dire. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- James… le sermonna Lily.

- Bon d'accord. Une très bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise. Ca te va comme ça ?

Harry vit sa mère lever les yeux vers le ciel avant de s'approcher de son mari et l'enlacer en regardant son fils avec une lueur de nervosité.

- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise avant ?

L'expérience le poussait à penser qu'en demandant la bonne en premier, il serait peut-être assez euphorique pour réagir à ce qui était la mauvaise nouvelle. Alors, il se lança :

- La bonne…

A ce moment là, les regards de Lily et de James se croisèrent, laissant face à eux, un Harry perplexe. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quelle pouvait être cette bonne nouvelle. A moins que… Allaient-ils déménager ? Allaient-ils enfin avoir une chambre à lui ? Du moins, une chambre de plus de quatre mètres carrés… Ca, ça serait réellement une superbe nouvelle.

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère.

- Quoi ?

Son père avait lâché ça tellement rapidement qu'il doutait que cela puisse réellement être une bonne nouvelle. Non, même dit le plus lentement possible, ça ne pouvait en être une. Un autre enfant chez les Potter. Il n'allait plus être Harry, le fils des Potter. Non, il allait être Harry, l'aîné des Potter.

Il sentit un frisson partir du bas de son dos pour arriver à sa nuque, l'obligeant à passer une main sur son cou, grimaçant malgré lui.

- James, il y a des manières de dire les choses… regarde-le, tu as manqué de tact.

- Arrête, il est juste sous le choc, c'est normal non ? Je l'étais aussi…

Et voilà qu'ils commençaient déjà à parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que ça allait bien pouvoir donner dans quelques mois… combien de mois déjà, il allait mettre ce bébé avant de semer la zizanie ?

- Pour quand ? Chuchota Harry. Pour quand le bébé ?

- C'est encore, tout frais Harry, répondit Lily. Dans un peu plus de sept mois.

- Un garçon ?

- On ne peut pas le savoir tout de suite, dit sa mère.

- Et bien fiston, t'es aussi doué que moi en sciences naturelles… Bon, on a encore un truc à t'annoncer.

- James, tu crois réellement que c'est le moment.

Harry aurait pu répondre que de toute façon, rien de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui annoncer ne lui ferait autant d'effet que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

C'est étrange, il avait quelque fois perçu des conversations où sa mère proposait de refaire un autre bébé. Que c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu en se mariant : une famille nombreuse. Mais à chaque fois, James déclinait et Harry en arrivait même à se dire que c'était le mieux. Que c'était-il passé cette fois ci ? Son père avait-il finalement cédé ou était-ce un simple accident ?

Jamais il n'avait été assez fou pour imaginer avoir un jour un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il y avait pensé, comme beaucoup de fils unique, en proie à l'ennui. Mais plus les années avancées, plus il voyait comme il était dur d'avoir une vie de famille paisible lorsque dehors, grondait la guerre contre le plus grand des mages noirs.

- Harry, tu as entendu ?

- Lily, ne soit pas bête. Tu crois réellement qu'il ferait cette tête là s'il avait entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Qui de réellement censé resterait de marbre en apprenant qu'il va devoir passer le réveillon de noël en compagnie d'une famille aussi disjonctée que la tienne…

- Le tact, James… le tact. Harry, ça va ?

Etant donné les deux nouvelles que l'on venait de lui annoncer, et le fait qu'il était toujours debout, le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que oui, ça allait plutôt bien.


	20. Chapter 20

- Tu peux me ré expliquer pourquoi on doit prendre une voiture pour aller jusque chez ta sœur, alors qu'il nous serait plus pratique de faire un transplanage d'escorte ?

Harry lança un regard à son père, presque rassuré de voir que ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que lui de devoir user de ce moyen de locomotion moldu. Seulement, visiblement, une Lily enceinte était également une Lily plus froissable qu'à l'habitude. Alors il résista à l'envie de supporter son père et reposa son attention sur cette chemise qu'en plus, elle avait voulu lui faire porter.

- Parce que je tiens pas à donner à Petunia une raison de plus pour être de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que si ta sœur n'était pas contente de nous voir, on avait qu'à ne plus y aller…

- Et toi, tu n'as pas compris que Petunia est la seule famille qu'il me reste et que je trouve normal d'aller la voir pour le réveillon de noël.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éclipsa sans un mot, laissant derrière elle un James ruminant :

- Voyons le bon côté des choses… c'est un dîner, je pourrais jouer le fatigué et cette vieille pie n'essayera même pas de nous retenir. Je t'ai déjà dis Harry, à quel point je n'aimais pas cette femme ?

- Au moins une bonne quinzaine de fois.

- Bon, je ne devrais pas me plaindre… toi tu vas devoir supporter la présence de ton cousin.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Son cousin Dudley était aussi le seul enfant de sa tante. Elevé en tant que fils unique, Harry n'avait jamais vu un enfant aussi gâté que celui-là. Tellement gâté qu'âgé du même âge que lui, il semblait être aussi large que haut.

- James… ne monte pas Harry contre Dudley. Il peut être très gentil parfois.

Lily venait de réapparaître, une lotion dans la main que Harry connaissait très bien. En quelques secondes, elle avait réparti la substance visqueuse sur la tête de son fils, et prenait à cœur d'aplatir ses cheveux réputés indomptables. Harry grimaça, James sourit.

Le fait que était que Dudley n'était réputé gentil que depuis le jour où Harry n'avait su retenir le secret de sa famille. Non seulement son cousin avait développé une crainte vis-à-vis d'eux, mais en plus, Petunia mis de longues semaines pour pardonner à la famille de sa sœur, d'avoir glissé ce sujet honteux dans les oreilles de son fils. De longues semaines où il ne fut plus question d'aller boire le café chez les Dursley, au grand soulagement des deux garçons Potter.

- Lily, la voiture est là… pourquoi je ne peux pas la conduire moi-même ?

- Parce que d'une part, tu n'as pas le permis et d'autre part, l'homme que tu vois là et payé pour faire ce boulot. Tu ne voudrais pas priver un homme de son emploi la veille de noël ? Allons-y, je n'aime pas faire attendre Petunia.

- C'est surtout elle qui n'aime pas nous attendre.

Harry s'engouffra dans la voiture que l'on appelait Taxi et se laissa porter vers la maison des Dursley en essayant de ne pas penser à la soirée qu'il allait passer. Au moins, ça n'était qu'une soirée. Il n'osait même pas imaginer si sa mère, comme toutes les tantes, avait voulu qu'il aille passer quelques jours de vacances avec son cousin. Non, il n'aurait pas pu y tenir plus d'une simple journée.

Au moins, se disait-il, son père avait raison. Le dîner n'allait sûrement pas s'éterniser. James savait très bien faire l'homme fatigué quand il le voulait. Et puis, pensa-t-il en souriant, l'année prochaine, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait une autre personne, présente pour lui faire passer le temps. Quand il y pensait bien, ceci était la première pensée positive qu'il avait concernant le futur bébé de ses parents.

- Oh, James s'il te plaît, garde tes mauvaises blagues à la Sirius pour toi, tu veux…

- C'est pas de ma faute s'ils n'ont pas d'humour.

- Ils n'ont pas ton humour, c'est tout. J'aimerai juste que tu ne leur donnes pas une énième raison de te détester.

- Je suis parfait. Forcément qu'ils ne peuvent que me détester. Si tu veux, je n'ai qu'à me taire…

- Tu peux faire ça ?

Harry sourit en croisant le regard amusé de sa mère. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que quoique fasse James, il ne serait forcément pas aimé.

Enfin, la maison des Dursley apparut devant eux. Lily tendit un billet au chauffeur de Taxi et lui donna rendez-vous en fin de soirée. L'homme acquiesça et s'en alla en les laissant seuls dans une rue où toutes les maisons semblaient être des copies conformes l'une de l'autre. Seulement celle qui les intéressait, était celle là… celle où la silhouette de la tante Pétunia apparaissait derrière un rideau de dentelle, où elle s'était sans doute cachée pour surveiller leur arrivée.

- Toujours aussi discrète ta frangine.

- Ne commence pas !

Harry se sentit pousser en avant par la main de son père et fut le premier devant la porte. Lorsque la tante Petunia lui ouvrit, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas croiser son regard plus de deux secondes d'affilés. Ceci n'était pas trop dure étant donné que derrière elle, venait d'apparaître un Dudley plus épais que jamais.

- Lily !

Harry arqua son sourcil et sut que son père devait mettre toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait en son pouvoir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Petunia avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, personne n'aurait pu croire ses propos tant ils semblaient être sur joués. Tout autant d'ailleurs que l'accolade qu'elle offrit à sa sœur.

Harry échangea un sourire avec son père et se laissa emporter vers le salon où les attendait, avachit devant la télé, un oncle Vernon visiblement déjà, de mauvaise humeur.


	21. Chapter 21

- Retires tes sales pattes de là…

Dudley frappa sans ménagement la main de Harry, qui fut contraint de la retirer du saladier de chips qui le narguait pourtant à rester devant ses yeux.

Ils avaient tant bien que mal fini leur soi-disant repas de noël. Soit dit en passant, il doutait que la tante Pétunia ait réellement mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, et comprenait désormais la nécessité qu'avait ressentie Dudley, d'aller chercher un sachet de Chip aromatisées au poulet dans le placard de la famille.

Harry et son cousin avait été prié de rejoindre le petit salon, histoire de laisser les adultes entre eux, sans laisser à Dudley le risque de se retrouver en tête à tête avec un sorcier, cousin ou pas.

Désormais, le gryffondor devait se contenter de tendre une oreille derrière lui, doutant d'entendre quelque chose d'intéressant, les voluptueuses méchancetés qui parfois sortaient de la bouche de sa tante sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'amuser bien plus qu'un piteux programme à la télévision. Et puis surtout, il espérait entendre résonner la voix de son père, disant entre deux bâillements qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux, suivie de celle plus grasse de l'oncle Vernon, prononcer à mi-voix un « Je ne dirai pas mieux ». Pour sûr alors, il percevrait le claquement de la main de sa mère atterrir sur la cuisse de son père, le priant muettement de ne pas rétorquer.

Seulement pour le moment, il avait beau se concentrer sur la conversation, il ne percevait rien de tel. Et son regard fut bien vite attiré par cette vision d'un Dudley lâchant quelques instants le téléviseur pour le regarder, lui. Par Merlin qu'il haïssait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire alors qu'entre deux, celui qui avait bien plus l'air d'un cochon, c'était son grassouillet cousin.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ? J'ai le droit de te regarder non ? A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose qui l'interdise chez vous.

- Peut-être bien…

- Et alors ? Tu vas me faire pousser une queue de cochon pour te venger ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant un Dudley arborant une queue en tire-bouchon. Il se demandait quel effet cela pouvait faire…

- Ne me tente pas…

Dudley détourna le regard vers son écran de télévision. Etait-ce dû à un doute lui laissant penser que Harry allait pouvoir passer à l'acte, où simplement à la fin des pages de publicités ? Dans tous les cas, il cessa de le regarder et se contenta d'enfourner une poignée de chips dans sa bouche, au grand soulagement de Harry. Ceci avant de l'entendre dire sans vider sa bouche :

- Il paraît que t'es en danger…

Harry sursauta malgré lui. Dudley n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Encore moins concernant une guerre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et à bien y penser, il doutait que ses parents en aient parlé à Pétunia. Ceci lui aurait sans doute donné une raison de plus pour ne pas inviter sa sœur au repas de noël. Ca aurait été bien dommage…

- Tu t'intéresses à ça ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il essaya de prendre détaché.

- Non.

Un non froid lancé pour mettre fin à la conversation. Comme s'il aurait pu imaginer que son cousin aurait pu compatir à ce qui leur arrivait. C'était comme penser que l'on puisse un jour amadouer un dragon.

- Seulement, maman m'a dit que c'était pour ça que tes parents te laisser être aussi orgueilleux. Parce qu'ils savent que t'es en danger. Et qu'il risque de te perdre.

Harry s'apprêta à demander plus d'explications lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui, les chaises racler. L'heure était venue pour eux de repartir. Et à son grand désarroi, il dut bien s'avouer que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps. Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il dut se résoudre à suivre ses parents, lâchant un au revoir qui se perdit dans la masse. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour s'en inquiéter. Et c'est silencieux qu'il rentra dans le taxi. Toujours aussi silencieux qu'il se laissa porter jusqu'à sa maison.

- Harry. Ca ne va pas ?

Il leva son regard vers sa mère et sourit, légèrement gêné de s'être fais prendre la main dans le sac. Par chance, James prit sa défense en répondant à sa place :

- Après ce que tu viens de lui faire vivre, tu t'inquiètes de le voir silencieux !

- Lui faire vivre quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fais vivre. Et Dudley a été gentil non ?

- Si tu considères que cette fois si, il n'a pas tenté de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, on peut dire que oui, il a été gentil.

- Ils jouaient, James. Tu es injuste…

- Et bien ils ont de drôles de jeux, les moldus.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu faisais à leur âge ?

En temps normal, Harry aurait prié sa mère d'en dire plus. Il ne savait pourquoi, les histoires qu'avait vécu son père au temps du collège, en compagnie de ses amis, l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Seulement, son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Il entendit son père reprendre :

- Tu as beau dire, Lily. Harry dans leur maison, semble leur poser autant de problèmes que Flamel à Poudlard.

- James…

Au ton de la voix de sa mère, Harry pu comprendre que son père venait de faire beaucoup plus qu'une gaffe. Seulement, il avait beau chercher dans on esprit, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être ce fameux Flamel. Aucun mangemort ayant pu arriver à son oreille, ne répondait à ce nom là.


	22. Chapter 22

**_848 mots. Désolée, j'ai fait plus court que d'habitude et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Bon, vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois! Sinon, faut vraiment que je pense à mettre en ligne la fic Ron/Hermione._**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

- Nicolas Flamel, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ron ôta le morceau de pudding qu'il s'était afféré à mettre dans sa bouche, et regarda Harry d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci avait profité du boucan dont été à l'origine les jumeaux Weasley, pour poser cette question à son ami, sans risquer de se faire entendre pas les autres membres des familles Potter et Weasley.

- J'ai fais quelque chose qui puisse me faire ressembler à Hermione ? Non mais sans blagues… Comment je pourrais connaître un mec avec un nom pareil ?

- Je me disais aussi…

- Ouai, comme tu dis… Sinon, tu as eu quoi à Noël, toi ?

Harry plissa ses yeux un court instant. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait presque oublier que ce jour là, était celui de noël et que ce matin, il avait reçu le cadeau dont il avait toujours rêvé. Celui qu'il avait désiré chiper des tas de fois à son père. Celui que sa mère avait refusé voir entres ses mains avant son entrée à Poudlard. Tout en lui faisant promettre de le laisser à la maison, ça va de soi.

Il regarda Ron en se refusant le moindre sourire qui pourrait trahir sa fierté d'une telle acquisition et répondit d'une voix dégagée :

- Une cape…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, histoire de se délecter de la non réaction de Ron et reprit :

- Et toi ?

- Ca ne se voit pas…

Le jeune garçon bomba son torse pour mettre en avant l'énorme « R » qui prônait sur sa poitrine, brodé dans un pull-over de laine verte.

- Je croyais que c'était celui de l'année dernière… avoua sans honte Harry.

- Non… celui de l'année dernière était rouge.

Harry vit le regard de Ron se baisser honteusement. Il avait toujours aimé sa famille, mais supportait mal tout ce qui pouvait démontrer aux yeux des autres que les Weasley n'avaient pas d'argent. A ce moment là, Harry se sentit un peu plus mal de la blague qu'il avait voulut lui faire. Il se décida de se taire et de garder son secret un peu plus longtemps, mais la voix de Ron s'éleva de nouveau pour lui faire justement remarquer :

- Eh ! Dis donc… C'est pas commun à tes parents de te faire des cadeaux comme ça. Je veux dire, y'a que ma mère pour nous faire des cadeaux utiles… la tienne, elle t'offre plutôt des trucs auxquels tu ne t'attendais pas.

- Je m'attendais pas à avoir une cape…

- Oui c'est ça… me prend pas pour un doxys non plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle cette cape ? Elle est en peau de dragon ?

Harry grimaça en imaginant la tête que ferait sa mère si elle entendait ça. Elle qui avait léger penchant pour ces sociétés défendant les animaux.

- Alors… elle change de couleurs selon la saison.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant quelle utilité il pourrait bien avoir d'une cape qui changerait de couleur. Non mais sans blague…

- … elle se mange ?

Cette fois, il regarda Ron d'un air moqueur. A croire que Hermione avait raison, il avait peut-être parfois un estomac à la place du cerveau.

- Tu veux me dire à quoi ça me servirait une cape qui se mange ?

- Bah quoi… c'est très pratique. Tu imagines, si tu perds… je sais pas moi… dans la forêt interdite par exemple.

- La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Tu veux me dire ce que j'irai y faire ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu imagines si tu te perds… et bien crois-moi, quand sera venue l'heure du dîner, tu seras bien content de trouver ta cape…

- Ron…

- Bon c'est sûr, après tu risques d'avoir un peu froid mais en même temps, c'est pas le genre de cape que tu prends comme vêtement… Là encore, pourquoi avoir une cape qui se mange alors que t'aurais aussi rapide d'emporter un sandwich…

- Ron…

- Parce que la cape elle, n'est pas périssable !

- Ron, c'est pas ça…

- Ah…

Harry hocha négativement la tête, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire au monologue que venait de débiter son ami. Seulement, quand il l'entendit reprendre, il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie :

- Tu me fais marcher, hein, c'est ça. Dans deux minutes, tu vas vouloir me faire croire que c'est une cape d'invisibilité…

- Si tu parles d'invisibilité comme dans invisible… alors oui, je vais te dire ça.

Cette fois, Ron lâcha le pudding qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finir et regarda Harry avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds.

- Non, mais tu sais combien c'est rare ce genre de cape ?

- Oui je sais…

- Et toi t'en as une ? Oh bah ça alors… Tu me la montres ?

Harry jeta un regard vers ses parents et soupira malgré lui. C'était bien beau d'avoir une telle cape, s'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir…

- Maman n'a pas voulu que je la prenne.

- Oh bah tu me la montreras quand on sera rentré à Poudlard.

- Non plus… je dois la laisser à la maison.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Voilà, petit chapitre du jour. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi je ressemble, allumer votre tv ce soir à 18H55 sur la six. Petit indice: je suis rousse..._**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

- Harry. Je ne vais pas aller fouiller ta chambre mais s'il s'avère que j'apprends que tu sais quoi ne s'y trouve plus… tu risques d'oublier l'effet que cela fait de voler sur un balai.

Le garçon hocha vaguement la tête, évitant coûte que coûte de croiser le regard de sa mère. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front, et sut qu'enfin, il était sauvé. Tout au moins… il le pensait. Car il sentit tout aussi tôt la main de son père le tirer vers lui et fut contraint de le regarder en face. Si sa mère avait voulu croire qu'il allait rester sage, son père savait que ça n'allait sans doute pas être le cas. Après tout, il avait de ses gènes à lui dans le sang.

- Aller bonhomme. Par pitié, ne donne pas à ta mère une raison de m'étriper. Si elle découvre quoique ce soit, je ne te couvre pas. Et… enfin, c'est pas parce que je te laisse partir avec que j'accepte que tu en fasses n'importe quoi. C'est clair?

- Oui, papa.

- Bien… alors, fais-en bon usage.

Harry sentit une tape frôler son épaule et monta dans le Poudlard express en compagnie de Ron. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à lui poser la question qui taraudait son esprit depuis leur arrivée à King's cross.

- Tu l'as prise hein?

Un sourire vînt déformer le visage du jeune Potter alors que les wagons commençaient doucement à s'ébranler. Il s'installèrent dans le premier wagon qu'ils trouvèrent libre et Harry sortir son précieux bien de son sac à dos. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose ayant le plus de valeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu en sa possession.

- Vas-y, essaye la!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry fit tourner l'étoffe au dessus de sa tête et s'en recouvrit le corps pour n'en laisser que sa tête. Alors, il entendit Ron s'esclaffer:

- Merlin! On dirait l'opposé de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Sauf que toi, t'es quasi sans corps.

Le rouquin fit un signe de la tête vers la pointe des pieds de Harry qui restait apparent. L'enfant les recula et en profita pour cacher entièrement sa tête, devenant par la même occasion, totalement transparent.

- Sensas'! Souffla Ron sans s'apercevoir que derrière lui, la porte de leur compartiment venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Malefoy et ses deux compères.

- Tu parles tout seul, Weasley? Il fallait bien que ça arrive. A force de ne pas avoir d'amis, il fallait bien que tu t'en inventes un.

- J'ai des amis…

- Ah oui, qui?

- Harry…

- Potter veut être l'ami de tout le monde, ouvre les yeux… D'ailleurs il est où là? Parti se faire d'autres amis? Chercher un autre bouche-trou? Venez les gars, on part d'ici, ça commence à sentir comme chez lui…

Le blondinet quitta le compartiment, un sourire narquois ancré sur les lèvres. Ron les regarda partir, le point serré et le teint blafard tandis que derrière lui, Harry se découvrait sa cape et la rangeait dans son sac en murmurant:

- Désolé, vieux. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer… il ne fallait pas qu'il voit la cape où…

- Je sais.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence des plus religieux. Ron ne semblait pas disposé à parler et Harry, ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Certes, il n'avait pas pu se montrer mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait sans doute eu autre chose à faire pour sauver l'honneur de Ron et remettre Malefoy à sa place.

Harry se dit que la situation allait changer lorsqu'ils seraient de retour au château, avec en face d'eux un plat chaud et une Hermione avec des tas de choses à leur raconter. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune fille mit moins de temps qu'à l'habitude pour faire sortir Ron de ses gonds et celui-là ne traîna pas pour rejoindre le dortoir. Et même là-haut, il ne participa pas au tournoi de cartes explosives mis en place par Seamus.

Harry tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était seulement, l'insomnie qui l'envahie une fois au lit, ne l'aida pas à oublier l'état d'esprit de Ron. Il avait beau faire, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait chez lui dans ces cas là: il se leva pour une ballade nocturne… En plus, se dit-il, c'était une occasion pour lui d'user sa toute nouvelle cape.

Il se mit à marcher sans but précis. Se délectant de ce pouvoir qu'il lui semblait avoir. Il pouvait voir sans être vu. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire: ouvrir les portes à la volée, marcher à côté de ceux qui étaient de surveillance dans les couloirs du château sans prendre le moindre risque d'être punis. Il fallait juste faire attention de ne pas respirer trop fort… et de bien recouvrir le bout de ses pieds.

C'est dingue, se dit-il en ouvrant une porte qui cachait un unique miroir, le nombre de salles apparemment inutilisées dans le château.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers l'unique objet, qui semblait être perdu au milieu d'une vaste salle.

Il s'agissait d'un miroir. Un simple miroir sur lequel il était écrit: «risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej». Son regard descendit peu à peu et soudain, sa respiration se coupa sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il hésita à parler avant de réaliser que de toute façon, un miroir ne pouvait avoir le pouvoir de parler, même dans un monde sorcier. Quoique…

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

**_Alors? Qu'a-t-il vu dans le miroir?_**

**_A mardi!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry tourna fébrilement sa tête. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Jamais il n'avait eut vent qu'il puisse exister un tel miroir. Pourtant, Merlin sait si Sirius avait put lui en inventer des choses. Mais jamais une aussi fantastique.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle, et la voyant close, il s'assit face au miroir, yeux rivés sur ces silhouettes qui le regardaient silencieusement.

Son propre reflet était présent dans cette image. Il se voyait, en pyjama, le même épi sur la tête et les mêmes lunettes. Il était bel et bien lui. Mais les autres eux, n'étaient que fictifs. Il y avait ses parents, bien sûr. Fidèles à ceux qu'ils auraient été s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette pièce. A un détail près. Ce sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Lily Potter, rayonnait d'une franchise qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, James avait dans son regard une lueur malicieuse que Harry n'avait vu que dans les photographies le représentant au temps où il était élève à Poudlard. Une lueur qui s'était éteinte petit à petit.

Rien que cette vision là aurait pu lui paraître parfaite, seulement à côté de lui comme pour parfaire le rêve, se trouver un autre garçon et de l'autre côté encore, une petite fille cette fois. Si la jeune fille devait être plus jeune encore que la sœur de Ron, le garçon lui, semblait bien plus vieux que lui. Le col de sa chemise déboutonnée et la cravate des Gryffondors dénouée, il avait l'air de ressembler à ces jeunes populaires de dernière année. La main portée sur l'épaule de Harry, il semblait lui dire «tu deviendras comme moi».

Sa famille semblait parfaite. Parfaitement unie. Parfaitement heureuse. Trop parfaite en fait… cependant, plus il regardait ce fichu reflet, moins il arrivait à faire la part des choses. Il était tellement bien ici, qu'il ne sentait plus la douleur que lui procurait sa mauvaise posture. Il ne sentait plus le froid des pierres sous ses fesses. Il ne sentait plus le froid remplissant cette grande pièce.

Tout lui semblait tellement incroyable. Cela l'emplissait d'une telle euphorie qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de rien d'autre que de voir ça. 

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, lorsqu'il ressentit l'envie d'aller tirer Ron de son sommeil. En quelques secondes, il avait revêtit sa cape et se trouvait au pied du lit de Ron, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire quitter son duvet.

- Harry, laisse-moi… je dors…

- T'auras plus envie de dormir lorsque tu auras vu ce que j'ai trouvé.

D'un geste vif, il ôta la couverture du corps de Ron et ce dernier fut contraint de le suivre, à moitié ensommeillé. 

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la salle qu'il avait quittait quelques minutes auparavant. A peine furent-ils entrés, qu'il ôta la cape de leurs corps et tira Ron vers le miroir en lui disant:

- Tu reconnais mes parents. Et là, c'est…

- Eh! Mais c'est moi! Je… je suis préfet en chef et… et je sers la main de Dumbledore. J'ai fais gagné la coupe à Gryffondor.

- Attends un peu, c'est pas possible…

Les nuits qui suivirent, Harry continua à venir dans cette même pièce, s'asseyant face au même miroir, rêvant devant ce même reflet. Il n'arrivait à voir ce que cela pouvait représenter. Etait-ce la reproduction d'un autre monde? Un monde où sa famille serait heureuse? Il y avait-il un moyen pour que tout cela devienne concret? Il y avait-il un moyen pour échanger ce monde là avec le sien?

- Je vois que tu as découvert le miroir du risèd.

Le jeune garçon sursauta d'être sorti ainsi de sa torpeur et fit face au regard bleu de son directeur. En un mouvement mal habile, il se remit debout et ne put que s'entendre dire:

- Le miroir du quoi?

- Du risèd. 

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de son élève et se posta à son tour face au miroir. A ce moment là, Harry se demanda ce que son professeur pouvait voir. Quel était son autre monde, à lui? Seulement, Dumbledore reprit simplement:

- Les miroirs que nous utilisons habituellement se contente de refléter ce que nous laissons paraître. Celui-ci vois-tu, va au-delà de cela.

- Que fait-il?

- Tu n'as pas deviné? Disons que pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il ne pourrait différencier ce miroir d'un autre tout à fait banal.

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers le reflet qui était resté identique. Il se sentit frémir malgré lui. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il s'était laissé dire que cela pouvait cacher une autre vérité… cette révélation venait simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui quelque chose qui ne servait qu'à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Il avait en face de lui ce qu'il désirait profondément, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais: Une vraie famille.

- Il te montre ce que tu désires le plus profondément.

C'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé. Que lui fallait-il pour être parfaitement heureux? Seulement, il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que face à ce qui n'était qu'une vision.

- Il est toujours plaisant de voir ses rêves se réaliser… Mais l'homme ne peut pas se contenter d'images. Il dépérirait. La vie n'est parfaite pour personne. Alors il faut se contenter de celle que l'on a. Et tout faire pour qu'elle s'améliore. Ce miroir ne t'aidera pas. Harry… je vais le mettre dans un autre lieu. Et je vais te demander de ne pas chercher à le retrouver…


	25. Chapter 25

Harry s'avança vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, la mâchoire totalement crispée. Il revenait de son entraînement de quidditch. Un entraînement de haute importance puisque leur victoire contre l'équipe des Poufsouffles leur assurerait un avantage certain sur celle des Serpentards. Oui mais, il y avait un mais. Et ce mais là, n'était pas des moindres. Il souffla le mot de passe à la grosse dame sans même lui jeter un regard et se dirigea comme un automate vers Ron et Hermione, qui disputaient gentiment autour d'une partie d'échec version sorcier.

Sans aucun doute, Ron était plus que doué à ce jeu là. Hermione s'en rendait d'ailleurs compte à ce moment même. Ainsi, lorsque Harry arriva, seule sa mine dépitée éteignit la nervosité qui luisait dans les yeux de Hermione. 

- Que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda-t-elle en obligeant Ron à lever son regard du jeu.

- Ce qu'il y a, murmura Harry. C'est qu'on va perdre ce match.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit Ron parfaitement incrédule. Vous avez de loin la meilleure équipe et toi… toi t'as vraiment un don pour repérer le vif d'or là où personne d'autre ne pourrait le voir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Ron. Là, il souffla en regardant les deux batteurs de son équipe faire leur apparition dans la salle commune, visiblement aussi réjouis que lui par la nouvelle qu'Olivier Dubois venait de leur annoncer.

- Sauf que c'est Rogue qui va arbitrer le match…

- Rogue?! S'esclaffa Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que cette chauve souris irait arbitrer un match de quidditch?

- Parce que si c'est lui qui arbitre, il va pouvoir faire en sorte que l'équipe des Gryffondors ne prenne pas l'ascendant sur son équipe à lui.

Harry évita de regarder Hermione. Il savait parfaitement quel genre de regard elle devait être en train de lui lancer. Seulement, elle pouvait bien dire, même si Rogue était un professeur qui avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui haïssait son père au plus haut point et lui, par la même occasion. Un homme qui de surcroît, avait déjà essayé de le faire tomber de son balai.

Seulement, à son grand étonnement, il entendit son amie lui conseiller tout bonnement:

- Il ne faut pas que tu joues.

- Quoi?! Demandèrent Ron et Harry dans un écho.

- Il ne faut pas que tu joues, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… 

- Oui je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais comment veux-tu que je renonce à…

- … tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade, conseilla Hermione.

- Où que tu ne retrouves plus ton balai, ajouta Ron.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, seulement, il faisait partie d'une équipe et cela ressemblait fortement à de la lâcheté. Or, il ne l'était pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il doutait que ce match puisse effectivement ce passer au mieux. Pas avec Rogue en temps qu'arbitre, ça tout le monde le savait.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. L'équipe n'a pas d'attrapeurs remplaçants. Si je fais ça, ils seront obligés de déclarer forfait et on perdra le match.

- Mais tu seras toujours vivant, fit remarquer Ron non sans rire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et profita de voir Ron occupé à trouver une solution pour faire disparaître les pions d'échec et assurer sa non perte.

- Harry, commença-t-elle. Au moins, je pense que tu devrais faire en sorte que ton père soit là pour voir le mach…

Malgré lui, il se sentit hocher négativement la tête. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas inviter son père à venir le voir jouer. Il ne savait pourquoi il n'était pas fichu de jouer un match en sachant qu'il était là pour le regarder. Et puis, de toute façon se dit-il, des membres de l'ordre seraient forcément là. Alors, il ne risquerait rien… du moins pas plus que la fois où son balai n'en a fait qu'à sa tête au risque de le faire tomber dans le vide.

- Fais comme tu veux, après tout, dit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires. Je vous laisse, j'ai… un truc à voir à la bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner, avant que Ron ne dise en la voyant disparaître derrière le tableau de la grosse dame:

- On devrait lui installer un lit dans la bibliothèque, tu ne crois pas? Où une bibliothèque dans sa chambre… ça serait pareil.

Ron avait sans doute raison, pensa Harry. Il était bien rare ces derniers temps que la jeune fille passe du temps avec eux. Et à chaque fois, son excuse restait la même. Elle allait à la bibliothèque. 

Mais pourquoi faire? Il y avait bien cette histoire de Nicolas Flamel mais il lui semblait avoir écumé tous les livres de la bibliothèque sans le moindre résultat. Il avait même tenté, de visiter la réserve, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'être mis en fuite par les silhouettes des membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient réellement tout essayé, il n'y avait nulle part la trace d'un homme nommé Nicolas Flamel, pouvant pour une raison ou une autre poser tant de problèmes au collège de Poudlard.

A vrai dire, cette histoire lui était presque sortie de la tête. Plus le match contre les Poufsouffles approché, plus le capitaine de leur équipe mettait en place des séances d'entraînements intensifs. Même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient plus le temps ni la force de se pencher sur leurs inventions. 

Même si chacun d'eux restait persuader que penser gagner le match restait une utopie, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à perdre sans se battre. La veille de l'entraînement, Olivier les rassembla une dernière fois dans les vestiaires et leur prodigua un ultime conseil:

- Vous savez tout comme moi que gagner ce match ne sera pas facile.

- Impossible même, chuchota Fred Weasley.

- Mais le mieux que l'on puisse faire, poursuivit Olivier comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. C'est d'être irréprochable. Si nous parvenons à jouer parfaitement, Rogue ne pourra tout de même pas nous inventer des fautes…

En repartant vers la salle commune alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute sur la raison pour laquelle Dubois avait été élu capitaine de leur équipe. Il avait ce don incroyable pour les remettre à flots. A ce moment même, il s'en voulut d'avoir un court instant, pensé à abandonner son équipe.

Il remonta les marches deux à deux, surprit de voir autant de monde dans les couloirs. Apparemment, la fonte des neiges et le retour du soleil, avait fait renaître en chaque élève l'envie de se balader. Ceux qui auraient la charge de garder les couloirs cette nuit, allaient sans doute avoir pas mal de travail.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa même Neville, assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur une revue de botanique et les mains occupés à arracher un papier de chocogrenouille.

- Salut, Neville! Lança Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- Oh, salut Harry! Je t'aurais bien proposé une chocogrenouille, commença-t-il en renversant sa boite de chocolats visiblement vide. Mais…

- Je n'ai pas très faim, le coupa Harry.

- Si tu veux, je te donne ma carte… tu les collectionnes non?

Harry hocha la tête et prit la carte que Neville lui tendait. Il y avait très peu de chance pour que la fameuse carte ne fasse pas déjà partie de sa collection, mais lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers le portrait de la grosse dame, un sourire accroché sur son visage.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, s'attirant le regard des curieux

Harry pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, s'attirant le regard des curieux. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de distinguer la silhouette de Ron, à moitié endormi dans l'un des fauteuils. Hermione se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, devant une table recouverte de différents ouvrages. Il s'avança d'abord vers son ami et le tira par le bras sans rien lui dire, jusqu'à Hermione qui leur jeta un regard froid, se demandant ce qui valait bien la peine qu'on la tire de ses devoirs de cette manière.

Sans leur laisser le temps de parler, Harry leur montra la carte de chocogrenouille que venait de lui donner Neville et lu à haute voix ce qui y était écrit :

_Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945, le mage Grindwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de Dragon !_

Harry rangea la dite carte dans sa poche avec un sourire victorieux, pendant que Hermione s'éloignait sans un mot vers le dortoir des filles. Il regarda Ron et lança :

- Voilà où je l'avais vu ! Je savais que j'avais déjà lu son nom quelque part…

- Maintenant, il reste à savoir qui est cet homme exactement. Et ce qu'il fait à Poudlard.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Il avait pendant un court moment, eut l'impression d'avoir trouver ce qui leur manquait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cette information ne les avançait pas plus que ça. Mais si eux semblaient être de nouveau dans le flou, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Hermione qui déjà, redescendait les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre, les bras encombrés par un épais livre qu'elle laissa tomber sur la table.

- J'avais pris ça, pour lire avant de m'endormir le soir.

- Tu m'étonnes, souffla Ron. Pour dormir, il n'y a pas mieux…

Hermione ouvrit le livre sans prêter plus d'attentions aux propos moqueurs de Ron, comme si elle savait exactement où regarder. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle pointa du doigt une ligne et dit :

- Je le savais ! Nicolas Flamel est bien plus qu'un simple alchimiste. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale.

- La quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- La pierre philosophale, répondit Harry à mi-voix.

Il se frotta au regard surpris de Ron et comme pour lui répondre, il reprit :

- J'ai entendu mon père en parler la dernière fois… ça avait un rapport avec l'ordre mais ma mère a eut vite fait de repérer ma présence. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant dans ses propos, le caractère qu'il connaissait fort bien de Lily Evans. A côté de lui, Hermione poussait le livre au milieu de la table et commença à lire à vive voix :

_Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la pierre philosophale une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit._

_Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans)._

- C'est donc ça, souffla Harry. C'est donc ça qui pose tant de problèmes à Poudlard.

- Ca, reprit Hermione. Que le chien à trois têtes doit garder pour éviter que Rogue ne s'en empare !

Finalement, lui qui avait eut peur de ne pas trouver le sommeil pour cause d'un match quasi ingagnable le lendemain matin, se trouva tenu éveillé par une pierre philosophale. Ainsi, le lendemain matin, se fut bien des cernes qui ornaient son visage alors qu'il tentait de petit déjeuner aux côtés de Ron.

Tout en comatant devant un bol de lait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards soupçonneux vers le professeur Rogue. Seulement, ils avaient beau plisser des yeux et le regarder sous tous les angles possibles, ils devaient bien admettre que leur professeur jouait son rôle à ravir. Il leur était impossible de décerner quoique ce soit de suspect dans son comportement.

- Si tu crois qu'on ne se doute de rien, souffla Harry. Tu te mouches du coude.

Ron hocha la tête et trouva préférable de retourner à la contemplation de son petit déjeuner. Au moins celui-ci ne lui retournait pas l'estomac. Il leva à peine son regard lorsque Hermione s'approcha de la table et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fixa Harry quelques secondes avant de lui chuchoter comme si elle lui disait quelque chose de la plus haute importance :

- Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Rogue ne tentera rien…

Et dire qu'il n'y pensait plus. Au moins, elle venait de lui rappeler qu'il aurait des raisons d'être stressé. Il allait devoir jouer un match qu'ils étaient certains de perdre, avec comme arbitre un homme qui n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de l'humilier publiquement.

- Merci Hermione, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, reprit-elle.

- A quoi bon. Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis au pire, au bout de dix minutes, on aura accumulé tellement de points de retard et de pénalités que nous n'aurons plus qu'à déclarer forfait. Alors, à ce moment là, j'aurais le temps de manger. Si j'ai encore une mâchoire pour ça.

Ron s'esclaffa sans pouvoir distinguer la part de vérité qu'il y avait dans les propos de son ami.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Désolée pour le retard mais je viens d'apprendre une grande nouvelle. Que dis-je... une ENORME nouvelle! Je viens de recevoir la réponse de l'éditeur et ils acceptent mon livre!! Je vais être éditée!! Bref..._**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

« Surtout concentre-toi »

« Surtout concentre-toi »

Mais se concentrer sur quoi ? Sur ce cognard qui pourrait arriver sur lui à pleine vitesse ? Sur le mauvais sort qui pourrait jaillir de la baguette de Rogue ? Sur n'importe qui profitant de la cohue pour rejoindre le château et la trappe gardée par le chien à trois têtes ?

Par Merlin, ça n'était pas le moment pour Harry de laisser vagabonder son esprit. Attendant tout d'abord dans le couloir, l'équipe des Gryffondors s'élança lorsqu'elle entendit le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre (enfin s'il pouvait porter ce nom). Il devait vider son esprit. Ne faire plus qu'un avec son balai. Et chercher la lueur scintillante du vif d'or. Il devait faire vite. Assez pour ne pas laisser à l'équipe adverse le temps de prendre trop d'avance.

Un second coup de sifflet, plus sec qu'à l'habitude retentit. En un instant, tout sembla s'évanouir. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : le vif d'or. Il ne semblait plus capable d'entendre le moindre sifflet dénonçant un but marqué par l'une où l'autre équipe. Tout ce qu'il devait percevoir, c'était le sifflement de la petite balle passant à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Tout ce qu'il devait voir, c'était le scintillement accroît par le soleil, de sa couleur dorée.

- Harry ! Derrière toi !

Le jeune garçon eut juste le temps de baisser sa tête qu'il vit passer un cognard lancé à vive allure. Il entendit la frappe caractéristique d'un batteur et distingua la silhouette de Fred, remettant en place sa batte.

- Merci Fred !

Il prit cette coupure pour une occasion de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau des scores. Il parut presque étonné de voir que les Serdaigles ne menaient que par dix points. Il baissa son regard et observa Rogue un court instant. Qu'était-il en train de mijoter. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il vit briller prêt de la chevelure grasse de son professeur de potion, une petite boule pas plus grande qu'une balle de ping-pong. En quelques instants, il appuya sur le manche de son balai et se retrouva, tête baissée, à foncer sur l'homme qu'il détestait sans doute le plus au monde.

Le regard que lui jeta ce dernier, le laissa imaginer ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête. Il le vit froncer son regard et amorcer un geste vers la poche de sa cape. Harry ferma les yeux un très court instant et les rouvrit sur le vif d'or. Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Ca n'était que le jeu. Et si Rogue avait été un peu plus habitué à arbitrer, il saurait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Seulement, il semblait ne pas vouloir se déplacer d'un seul centimètre et Harry continuait dangereusement à descendre vers lui. Il lui semblait lire dans son regard une phrase de défiance « N'y pense même pas ». Et était-ce son imagination ? Mais il croyait bien que le stade était devenu soudainement silencieux. Comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à vivre quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Bouge de là… chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

Seulement, il n'en fut rien. Il dû se résoudre à dévier de sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour enfin tendre sa main devant lui et faire prisonnière la petite balle. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé. Il l'avait fait.

Mais soudainement, comme un retour à la réalité, il sembla se souvenir qu'un match avait eu lieu. Et que peut-être, il venait de faire perdre son équipe. Comment avait-il pu oublier de vérifier le tableau des scores, une ultime fois ?

Mais alors qu'il prenait enfin le courage de le regarder, il sentit une main l'attraper et le soulever avec force. En quelques secondes, il se trouva à gigoter dans les airs, soulevé par ceux de son équipe. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, il venait de faire gagner les gryffondors, et ils prenaient une option plus que certaine sur la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Bien joué, Harry ! Le félicita George. Tu lui as foutu une de ses chocottes à Rogue !

- Ouai ! Affirma Fred. T'as même réussi à mettre un peu de rouge à son teint cireux !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en doutant néanmoins que Rogue le laisse ainsi, sans tenter de l'humilier. Après tout, c'est lui qui venait d'être porté en dérision par un gamin binoclard, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de ça selon lui, pour faire preuve d'un orgueil démesuré.

Le gamin tenta un regard vers ce dernier seulement, il n'arriva pas à le distinguer dans la cohue de fin de match. Les élèves rejoignaient le château en félicitant les gagnant au passage, et être ballotté dans les airs par ses coéquipiers, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à fixer son regard au loin.

Seulement, lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il crut que son cœur s'était durant un instant, cessé de battre. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite, lançant de temps à autre des regards vers la troupe amassée autour de Harry.

- Laissez-moi descendre… je dois y aller !

Seulement il avait beau faire, personne ne semblait disposé à l'entendre.

- Fred ! George ! Posé moi je…

- Quoi tu es malade ? Lança Fred en riant qu'à moitié.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air pâle, surenchérit George. A non… c'est son teint habituel.

Néanmoins, il se sentit enfin posé par terre et put prendre la même direction que Rogue. Regrettant le temps passé sur le balai qui lui avait bizarrement engourdi les jambes.

Il aurait souhaité à ce moment là que Hermione ou Ron soit présent. Pour leur prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Rogue avait vraiment quelque chose de suspect. Seulement, s'il prenait le temps de les chercher, il serait sans doute déjà trop tard.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la forêt, qu'il vit que Rogue n'était finalement pas seul…


	28. Chapter 28

Harry avança à petits pas vers les deux silhouettes, s'arrêtant finalement au pied d'un grand arbre

Harry avança à petits pas vers les deux silhouettes, avant de s'arrêter finalement au pied d'un grand arbre. Il ne devait surtout pas être vu. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer sur le terrain de quidditch, il doutait que son professeur de potion soit heureux de le voir là, visiblement en train de l'espionner. Certes, il aurait dû partir mais sa curiosité le poussa à tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit la voix bégayante de Quirell s'élever :

- Qu… qu… que me… me… me… veux-tu ?

- Tu as trouvé le moyen de passer devant la bête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je… ne… ne… con… comprends pas…

- Tu n'es pas si bête que ça. Bien sûr que tu m'as compris. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me fâche ?

D'où il était, Harry pouvait aisément sentir toute la nervosité émaner du corps de Quirell. Visiblement, Rogue l'effrayait au plus haut point et il y'avait de quoi.

Il appuya ses mains sur l'écorce de l'arbre pour s'approcher au maximum sans risquer de se faire voir. Lorsqu'un bruissement derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux professeurs, persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pu que l'entendre et soupira de soulagement en les voyant tous deux emprise à leur conversation. Tellement soulagé qu'il en oublia de surveiller ses arrières. Il crut mourir de peur lorsqu'il sentit près de lui la présence d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore reconnu.

- Alors, ce qu'il se dit là-bas est intéressant ?

Pour la seconde fois, il se sentit respirer de nouveau lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de son parrain, adossé le long du même arbre, semblant trouver de l'intérêt aux bouts de ses doigts. Nonchalamment, il fit comme s'il était simplement là pour profiter du beau temps, sans même jeter un regard aux deux professeurs.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui te cherchent, quand même…

- Papa ?

- Non, ton père n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Enfin officiellement, car la tentation de voir jouer un match de quidditch était bien forte. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé une excuse bidon pour venir traîner dans le coin. Bref… je parlais de Ron et Hermione.

- Ah…

- Oui ah… Et…

Pour la première fois, Sirius jeta enfin un regard à Rogue et Quirell. Instantanément, son front se plissa. Harry pensa tout d'abord qu'il avait enfin compris que quelque chose clochait entre ces deux là, seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, se fut seulement pour dire ironiquement :

- Tu sais Harry, je pense qu'il y a quand même des personnes plus intéressantes à filer que Servilus. Non mais sans rire… aller, file rejoindre tes deux compères avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

Harry jeta un regard déçu vers Rogue. Même si ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait permis de se faire une bonne idée de la situation, quelques minutes en plus ne lui auraient pas été de refus. Mais, lorsque Sirius lui fit un geste vers le château, il sut que ça n'était pas la peine de parlementer. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus…

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il suspect à son parrain.

- Non… j'ai bien envie de demander à Rogue sa marque de shampoing. Où la définition d'une telle chose.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de plisser son front. Quelque chose lui disait que finalement, l'attitude du professeur avait visiblement parut aussi suspecte à Sirius. Mais il n'avait aucune chance de rester dans les parages sans se faire appréhender par son parrain. La seule chance qu'il avait et qu'il saisit, était de marcher au ralentit. Feignant de s'être froissé un muscle lors du match de quidditch.

Et en effet, la tactique porta ses fruits puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix narquoise de Sirius Black résonner jusqu'à lui et celle plus latente de Rogue lui répondre sèchement.

- P… P… Potter. Qu… qu… quelle su…surprise !

- Je rentre… souffla Harry rapidement.

Il ne devait surtout pas le suspecter d'avoir tout entendu de sa prise de bec avec le professeur Rogue. Seulement, quelque chose dans le regard de Quirell, le surpris. Après la mauvaise posture dans laquelle il semblait être, il montrer à cet instant même trop de confiance en lui.

Harry accéléra le pas et retrouva bientôt Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les emmener à part et leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait perçu de la conversation entre leurs deux professeurs. Seulement, aucun des deux ne sembla réellement surpris de la nouvelle. Ron trouva même une phrase dénuée de tout intérêt à prononcer pour toutes réponses :

- Ton parrain a vraiment le truc pour être là où il faut pas.

- Non, ça c'est ma mère qui le dit, répondit Harry en jetant un regard à Hermione auquel elle répondit.

- Et bien si on n'était pas sûr, maintenant c'est fait, non ? Rogue voulait obliger Quirell à lui dire comment passer devant le chien à trois têtes.

Harry se sentit hocher négativement la tête. Quelque chose dans cette déduction ne lui allait pas.

- C'est un prof de défense contre les forces du mal… Il doit être bien plus fort que Rogue.

- Oui mais Rogue c'est un serpentard, répondit logiquement Ron. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un sort impardonnable.

- Et si Rogue est décidé à avoir ce qu'il veut. Alors Quirell n'a pas fini de s'en faire, conclut Hermione.


	29. Chapter 29

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry releva la tête et se força à sourire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son front s'était subitement plissé. Certes, à chaque fois qu'une lettre lui parvenait en provenance de chez lui, il sentait un nœud lui tordre l'estomac. Cependant, rare étaient les fois où les nouvelles qu'elle annonçait étaient effectivement mauvaises.

Il regarda Hermione et lui sourit en lui répondant :

- Non… non. Maman m'explique que le bébé va bien et qu'ils en sont à discuter de la perspective de connaître ou pas son sexe avant la naissance.

Harry s'arrêta subitement en entendant un crachotement à côté de lui. Il regarda Ron et se dernier s'afféra à remettre sa chocogrenouille dans sa bouche, le teint légèrement cramoisie.

- Tu nous fais marcher, souffla-t-il à son ami. C'est pas possible ça.

- Possible de quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- De savoir le sexe d'un bébé quand il est encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Harry échangea un regard complice avec Hermione et cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour mettre en avant la suprématie des moldus sur le sujet. Alors, elle revêtit son air des plus hautains et répondit :

- Ca s'appelle une échographie.

- Une quoi ?!

- Echographie. C'est un système qui permet de voir le bébé alors qu'il est encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Et donc, de voir également… enfin, tu sais quoi…

Instinctivement, la main de Ron se posa devant le « Tu sais quoi » et une grimace vînt déformer son visage.

- Mais c'est du voyeurisme !

Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant la réflexion de leur ami. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se réconforta en mangeant une énième sucrerie.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-il. Ton père a bien raison de ne pas vouloir. A quoi ça peut bien servir, de toutes façons.

- A préparer les vêtements du bébé… à repeindre sa chambre… à choisir son prénom, par exemple, répondit Hermione en se remettant face à ses livres de cours.

Ron haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et se sentit contraint d'imiter son amie. La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, et leurs professeurs n'avaient pas eu de meilleures idées que de leur ajouter des devoirs supplémentaires. Comme s'ils avaient peur de ne pas finir leur programme à temps. Où simplement pour empêcher les élèves comme eux de profiter du soleil tout juste revenant de sa trêve hivernale.

Harry plia sa lettre et les rejoint également, non sans soupirer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors, en dehors du moment où ils devaient rejoindre les serres pour le cours de botanique.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de faire… dit-il à ses amis.

- Mettre le feu à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sans prendre garde à Hermione qui hochait négativement la tête d'un air qui voulait dire « Il ne changera donc jamais », Harry répondit :

- Non… j'ai envie de voir Hagrid.

- Pas possible, fit remarquer Hermione. On n'a encore le devoir de potion à faire. Et tu connais Rogue, le moindre oubli et c'est le « T » assuré.

- Avec où sans oublis, dit Ron. Rien que notre nom en haut du parchemin nous assure un « T ». Moi j'irai bien voir Hagrid aussi. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne l'a pas vu et c'est pas pour quelques minutes que nos fabuleuses idées sur la potion de je ne sais même plus quoi vont nous échapper. Enfin, surtout les tiennes, Hermione.

Et pour ficeler ses propos, le garçon se leva de sa chaise et attrapa sa cape qu'il revêtit d'un geste rapide. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même, tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser son père où l'un de ses oncles au dehors. Merlin sait que ce fait aurait vite d'arriver aux oreilles de sa mère. Et dans l'état qui était sien en ce moment, cela équivaudrait à un suicide en bonne et due forme.

Il regarda Hermione qui s'était replongée dans ses livres et lui tenta une dernière fois :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très sérieux.

- Mais imagine que l'on trouve un indice sur… tu sais quoi ! T'en ferais une de tête si tu n'étais pas avec nous.

- Harry Potter, arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer.

- Je ne t'amadoue pas, Hermione. Je te préviens juste des risques que tu encoures. Tu es vraiment prête à risquer ça ?

Harry figea son regard sur celui de la jeune fille, sans sourciller. Il savait que ce truc avait des chances de marcher. Tout au moins, c'était le cas, lorsque sa mère était la victime. Seulement, Hermione était visiblement trop obnubilée par un échec à ses devoirs pour se laisser berner aussi facilement.

Contraint, Harry baissa donc son regard et suivit Ron vers la porte de sortie. Encore un peu et chacun d'eux se dit que le soleil bien présent aurait pu les aveugler. A ce moment là, il n'était plus question de devoirs ou bien même de « T », juste de profiter de ces quelques minutes de répits et trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Hermione, juste histoire de lui faire regretter de ne pas être venue avec eux.


	30. Chapter 30

Alors que les deux amis déambulaient dans les couloirs ensoleillés de Poudlard, Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs

Alors que les deux amis déambulaient dans les couloirs ensoleillés de Poudlard, Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs autour de lui. Il avait officiellement le droit d'être là. Mais avec les devoirs qu'il cumulait pour les prochaines semaines, une balade ne paraissait pas très appropriée au moment.

- Arrête d'avoir cet air coupable, lui fit remarquer Ron. J'ai l'impression d'avoir Hermione à côté moi. T'arrives même à me filer des frissons.

- Oui, tu as raison. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir nous reprocher quoique ce soit. On ne fait rien de mal.

- Rien du tout, confirma Ron.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur chemin en direction de la maison de Hagrid, sans pour autant avoir l'esprit plus apaisé. Et au moment où ils aperçurent enfin la maison du demi géant, une voix les fit sursauter malgré eux.

- Attendez-moi !

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et fit face, rassurés à leur amie. Les cheveux volant au vent, la mine rougie, elle ne pouvait que laisser deviner la course à laquelle elle venait de s'adonner.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? La nargua Ron.

- Non. Enfin… oui, se défendit-elle. En fait, je me disais que c'était quand même bizarre que de la fumée sorte de sa cheminée alors qu'il ne fait pas si froid.

Elle tendit sa main vers la maisonnette de Hagrid et les deux autres purent en effet remarquer que la cheminée fumait.

- Il doit se faire à manger, proposa Ron.

- Il mange avec nous, dans la grande salle, répondit la jeune fille. Non, je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose.

Elle reprit le chemin, contraignant les deux autres à suivre sa cadence. Aucun des deux garçons ne virent le sourire qui vint éclairer un court instant son visage. Peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas voulu avouer son envie légitime de souffler elle aussi.

Sans les attendre, elle frappa à la lourde porte de bois et attendit que la voix roque de Hagrid les autorise à entrer. Seulement, au lieu de ça, ce fut une succession de bafouillis suivit de quelques bruits suspect qu'ils perçurent. Et quand enfin, l'homme leur ouvrit la porte, ce ne fut qu'à moitié, leur laissant à peine voir ce qu'il pouvait cacher et, percevoir la chaleur qu'il régnait dans son unique pièce.

Cependant, il parut tout de même rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de ces trois élèves là.

- Que voulez-vous ? Leur demanda-t-il sans sommations.

- Juste… vous dire bonjour… tenta Harry alors qu'à côté de lui, les silhouettes de Ron et de Hermione se tordaient pour tenter de percevoir la moindre chose suspecte.

- Ah euh… se radoucit Hagrid. Ca n'est pas le moment, vous savez et… oh et puis… Entrer. Mais vite !

Sans se faire prier, les trois amis le suivirent dans la maison aux meubles fait sur mesures.

- Il fait chaud chez vous, Hagrid, fit remarquer Ron en dénouent le nœud déjà bien défait de sa cravate.

A côté de lui, Hermione avait déjà tourné son regard vers l'antre de la cheminée. Ron, piqué dans sa curiosité, suivit le même chemin, et ravalant sa salive, ne put que murmurer :

- Hagrid… vous… vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir… ça ici !

- Je sais… souffla leur ami. Oh, il va éclore !

Dégageant une chaise de devant son chemin, il enfila ses grandes mains dans des gants fais sur mesure et sortit un drôle d'œufs du feu. Il le ramena sur la table, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait eu entre les doigts. Instinctivement, les trois Gryffondors s'éloignèrent, sentant que quelque chose d'aussi anormale qu'exceptionnel aller se passer devant leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry sans détacher de l'œuf ses yeux, et tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse à laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre.

- J'en ai déjà vu ! Mon frère Charlie m'en a déjà montré. C'est… un dragon !

Au moment où ce mot franchit ses lèvres, la carapace de l'œuf éclata pour laisser passer le nez gluant d'un dragon miniature. Harry entendit Hermione déglutir bruyamment à côté de lui alors qu'elle tentait de garder une voix calme en faisant remarquer :

- Vous… ne devriez pas…

- Regardez-le ! La coupa Hagrid avec une voix niaise qui n'allait pas avec sa carrure de demi géant. Il est si mignon.

- C'est un Dragon ! S'esclaffa Ron. Un dragon ! C'est tout sauf mignon, non !

Hagrid ne prit pas en compte la remarque du jeune homme, et continua à regarder l'animal complément attendri.

Hermione mit fin au spectacle auquel ils assistaient, demandant aux deux garçons de bien vouloir la suivre. L'excuse des devoirs en retard tombait à pic. Selon eux… seulement, leur amie avait visiblement une autre idée en tête.

A peine étaient-il sortis qu'elle se retourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

- Ton frère travaille avec les dragons ?

- Oui… répondit-il peu rassuré.

- Alors on va avoir besoin de lui.

- Attends là, tu comptes faire quoi ? L'interrompit Harry. On ne peut pas vendre Hagrid !

- On ne va pas le vendre, on va l'aider ! Franchement, on a assez d'une bête féroce dans le château pour en rajouter d'autres. Ok, là il est… mignon mais dans un an ?


	31. Chapter 31

**_Je sais que je vous ai pas offert beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours. Mais après l'envoi du contrat, ça ira mieux. Dîtes, j'arrive à la fin du premier tome remodelé, pensez vous que je dois commencer une seconde fic pour le second tome ou continuer sur cette fic là (je sais pas si c'est très compréhensible mais bon...)._**

**_Good read!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

- James, explique moi ce qu'il se passe

- James, explique moi ce qu'il se passe !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant d'affronter le regard exténué de sa femme. Elle était en colère, c'était un fait mais ça n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle l'oblige à lui donner une réponse que de toute manière, il n'avait pas.

- Je n'en sais rien, Lily ! Je-n'en-sais-rien !

- Il s'agit de mon fils !

- Et il s'agit du mien, aussi. Tu crois que si, effectivement il était en danger, je le laisserai dans cette situation ?

- Alors, tu avoues qu'il est en danger !

- Mais je n'en sais rien !

James perdait visiblement de sa patience. Il avait passé la journée en garde dans le village de Pré-au-lard et voilà qu'on l'appelait au sujet d'un problème avec son fils. Sans lui donner le moindre détail.

Derrière eux, un claquement typique se fit entendre. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, soulagé de savoir qu'il était enfin arrivé. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa femme, et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes en lui murmurant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il a juste dû faire une escapade comme tous les ados de son âge et il s'est fait pincer. C'est tout… J'y vais… Patmol m'attend.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et Lily le regarda partir, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi et le front plissé.

James remonta le col de sa cape et serra la main que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Voilà qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'appeler.

- Heureusement que tu étais de garde à Poudlard, lui souffla-t-il.

- Non, heureusement que j'ai fais des heures sup' pour savoir jusque où ça allait le mener.

Comme un seul homme, James et Sirius transplanèrent jusqu'au village de Pré-au-lard. Là, ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, déambulant dans les rues étroites jusqu'au collège de Poudlard.

- Il allait envoyer un hibou ? C'est ça ? Tu sais à qui et pourquoi ?

- Aucunes idées… Je ne les ai pas approché, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me voient. Imagine la vision qu'il aurait eue de son parrain après… celui qui épie les moindres de ses faits et gestes.

- C'est étrange quand même… poursuivit James comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. En plein milieu de la nuit.

- Oh je t'en pris, Jamesie. On en a fait des pires que ça. Eux ils ont juste un Malefoy prêt à tout pour leur foutre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Malefoy…

- Ouai, c'est lui la balance. Tu comprends pourquoi ça m'inquiète…

James hocha la tête. De toutes façons et mis à part ce détail, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

- Qu'en a dit Lily ?

- Rien du tout. Et je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai bien l'intention qu'elle mène sa grossesse jusqu'au bout.

- Ouai, t'as surtout peur de la fameuse colère de Lily Potter enceinte.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du collège et firent un signe de la main à l'auror qui se trouvait déjà là. Ils avancèrent vers la porte du château et déambulèrent dans les couloirs qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun son trahissant une activité suspecte… Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Au détour d'un couloir cependant, James heurta de pleins fouets la silhouette d'un adolescent qui laissa tomber à terre son fardeau. Sirius brandit sa baguette avant de la ranger aussi vite, en reconnaissant l'autre garçon accompagnant le premier. Non sans rire, il fit remarquer :

- Tiens donc… les jumeaux Weasley. Je vous reconnais bien là.

Et comme si de rien n'était il reprit sa route alors que James le regardait s'éloigner, abasourdi. Alors que Fred et George, trop content de leur aubaine, s'éloignaient de nouveau, il les rattrapa d'un :

- Dîtes les garçons, c'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous promener en pleine nuit dans les couloirs… Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez…

- Mr Potter… commença solennellement Fred. Pensez vous que vous serez capable de supporter l'idée d'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues de deux enfants comme nous ? Si sages…

- Ca tombe, poursuivit son jumeau. Des malfaiteurs sont en train de faire sauter une tour du château et vous, vous êtes là à nous interroger.

- Il a raison, James, les coupa Sirius. Enfin, non y'a personne qui menace de faire sauter quoi que ce soit mais on a autre chose à faire.

Contraint de réaliser que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tord, James le suivit vers les étages inférieurs du château.

- Merlin, si on m'avait dit un jour que je foutrai les pieds ici…

- On l'a déjà fait, fit remarquer Sirius…

- Justement, une fois, c'est suffisant.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre un court instant, avant de frapper à la porte qui se présentait à eux. Frapper n'était qu'une formalité, car ils attendirent à peine l'autorisation du résident des lieux pour y pénétrer, plissant le nez sous la mauvaise odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

- Potter…

- Rogue… Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il est hors de questions que tu envoies mon fils dans la forêt interdite.

- Pourtant, Hagrid lui-même m'a dis qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aide…

Son regard se tourna vers sa droite et pour la première fois, James sembla se rendre compte de la présence de son fils. Entouré de Ron et Hermione, il défiait du regard Drago Malefoy, plus blafard que jamais. Cependant, il ne le regarda pas plus longtemps, et tandis que Sirius visitait du regard le bureau du professeur de potion, James lui répondit :

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux te faire comprendre… alors ne m'oblige pas à en dire plus.

- Si, ajouta Sirius. Tu pourrais aérer un peu ici. Ca sent le moisi.


	32. Chapter 32

**_J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Inesse and Barby si elle passe par ici!_**

**_Good read!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

- Lèves-toi, Ron

- Lèves-toi, Ron !

Il avait beau faire. Le jeune garçon ne semblait vouloir sortir de son sommeil. Harry Soupira et bouscula son ami plus violemment cette fois. Ce dernier sursauta et, rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Harry, se contenta de lui lancer un regard des plus froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Soupira-t-il.

- On va dans la forêt interdite. Lèves-toi ! Réitéra-t-il.

- Dans la quoi ? Mais t'es sonné du chaudron toi !

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui demander de baisser le ton de sa voix. Les autres gryffondors devaient continuer à dormir et ne surtout pas les entendre.

- Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer. Enfin, habilles-toi avant…

A contre cœur, le jeune homme s'activa pendant que Harry cherchait sa cape d'invisibilité. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle commune désertée de toute vie humaine. Chose normale au vu de l'heure tardive qu'affichait l'unique horloge de l'endroit.

Ron jeta un regard à la cape que Harry tenait le long de lui et, après un long bâillement, réussit à articuler :

- T'es vraiment sérieux là ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille dans la forêt interdite. Je te rappelle que ton père a débarqué ici et fait en sorte qu'on n'ait pas à y aller. Contre ça, on se retrouve à devoir nettoyer les fonds de chaudrons, deux soirs de suite ! Tu veux qu'on ait une double punition !

- Non ! Simplement… tu crois que le père des autres élèves serait venu pour empêcher à leur fils d'être puni.

- Bah s'il déteste Rogue… oui. Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais ça ne m'étonne pas de ton père, tu vois.

- Non tu as raison… Réfléchis Ron !

- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire dire que tu es en danger et bla bla bla…

- Par exemple.

- Oui mais ça c'est pas nouveau. Et c'est plutôt bien que ton père t'ait empêché de mourir étouffé par une créature magique, ce soir, non ?

- Une créature magique ou… enfin, tu ne vas pas savoir quel est vraiment le danger qui m'attend ? Et pour le savoir… mieux vaut le voir de soi-même, non ?

- Tu plaisantes…

Pour toutes réponses, le brun s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et tendit le bras vers Ron pour le laisser s'y faufiler également. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sans pour autant ralentir leur marche.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient, comme chaque soir, hantés par les silhouettes des aurors présents pour surveiller le collège. Mais avec une cape comme celle de Harry, c'était plutôt chose facile que de passer inaperçue. Le plus dur fut encore d'ouvrir la grande porte sans se laisser voir. Car si Ron, le plus grand des deux faisait aux alentours de un mètre cinquante, ça n'était pas le cas de cette fichue porte d'entrée.

- On va se faire prendre, râla Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, tendant l'oreille pour être bien certain de faire le moins de bruits possible. Seulement, bientôt, plus aucun doute ne fut plus possible. Comment avaient-ils put imaginer tromper la perspicacité d'aurors renommés ?

Alors qu'ils entendaient les pas se rapprocher, Ron demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Si on fait demi-tour, on est fait comme des rats. Dehors, on aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

- S'en sortir ? Vivant, tu veux dire ?

Harry tira sur le bras de Ron sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte. De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus réellement ni le choix, ni le temps. Aussitôt dehors, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leur force, sans même prendre garde au vent qui soulevait la cape et laissait sans doute apparaître le bas de leurs jambes. Ils ne se rendirent compte de leur erreur que lorsqu'ils entendirent un sifflement dans l'air, et devinrent presque instantanément aussi raide que du bois.

Pendant ce temps, à bien des kilomètres de là, un père se félicitait d'avoir épargné à son fils la punition qui lui pendait au nez. Tellement fier, qu'il décida qu'il pouvait, sans prendre de grands risques, en parler à sa femme.

- Et donc, je suis allé le voir, calmement, je te rassure… et je lui ai dis qu'il n'était pas question que mon fils se joigne à ses escapades dans la forêt interdite.

- Je en comprends toujours pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me dire ça. Bon, rassures-moi, tu en as quand même touché un mot à ton fils ?

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas à moi de le punir, il est sous la responsabilité de l'école. Et si ça te rassure de savoir qu'il ne restera pas impuni, je peux te dire qu'ils ont prévu de lui faire nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de potions. Tu sais comme moi que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau claquement se fit entendre en provenance de leur cours. Instantanément, James attrapa sa baguette, en sachant qu'il était bien trop tard pour une quelconque visite. Presque aussitôt, ce quelqu'un vînt frapper à leur porte

- James. Ouvre-moi. C'est moi… Remus.

Immédiatement, le regard de Lily s'assombrit. James laissa rentrer leur ami et l'interrogea du regard. Seulement, ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre par un :

- Tu veux bien me suivre.

- Non ! Les coupa Lily. C'est Harry, c'est ça ?

L'homme regarda James, puis Lily, et hocha gravement la tête.


	33. Chapter 33

Certes, son poignet le chauffait à force de ressentir la pression qu'exerçait son père dessus, pour le tirer à l'écart, dans u

Certes, son poignet le chauffait à force de ressentir la pression qu'exerçait son père dessus, pour le tirer à l'écart, dans un couloir qui était sûr d'être déserté. Mais cette douleur là n'était rien à côté de la honte qu'il ressentait de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Si idiotement…

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry aurait sans doute préféré continuer à avancer, à arpenter les couloirs, bien conscient que la suite n'allait pas être très réjouissante. Pourtant, le premier mot que prononça James n'était pas pour lui…

Il se retourna vers Ron et vit que son visage était bien plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Bien plus rouge même que lorsque Hermione le sermonnait. Le pauvre, pourquoi l'avait-il entraîné là-dedans ?

- Ron, retourne te coucher, tu régleras ça avec tes parents. Demain.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement et s'engouffra au pas de course dans le couloir qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame. Même pas un regard vers son ami. Mais de toute façon, c'était compréhensible, non ? Harry doutait même qu'il daigne un jour lui reparler. Si les colères de Lily Potter étaient réputées, celles de Molly Weasley l'étaient tout autant…

Mais à cette minute précise, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème se trouvait dans le regard de l'homme qui avait enfin lâché son poignet. Harry l'entoura presque aussitôt de son autre main. Tenta de le masser pour faire partir la douleur. Seulement, voilà.

- Regarde moi, Harry.

Non justement, il ne voulait surtout pas le regarder. Le simple son de sa voix suffisait à se sentir le gamin le plus idiot de cette terre.

Il tenta de résister quelques secondes encore. Seulement voilà, la main de son père vînt trouver son menton et le força à redresser la tête. Voilà. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une déception qui valait toutes les punitions de la terre.

- Je te mets au défi, Harry. Je te mets au défi de me trouver une raison crédible à ce que tu as fais ce soir. Et attention, je ne te parle pas de mensonge. Je te parle d'une raison qui pourrait apaiser le sang d'encre qu'est en train de se faire ta mère à ce moment précis.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas. Où plutôt, celle qu'il avait n'était pas avouable. Comment pouvait-il annoncer à son père qu'il en avait marre de toutes ces cachotteries. De se savoir en danger sans savoir pourquoi, exactement.

Certes il pouvait le faire et il le ferait certainement un jour au l'autre. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce moment là. N'était pas le bon.

- J'attends…

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir le regard de son père. Mais celui-ci eut vite fait de le rattraper. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et sentait déjà des larmes menacer de sortir de ses yeux. Il aurait préféré être partout pourvu que ça soit loin d'ici.

- Les larmes, ça ne marche pas sur moi, jeune homme. Tu as voulu jouer au grand ? Alors très bien, maintenant tu vas assumer tes actes !

Le garçon passa une main rageuse sur ses joues, et renifla bruyamment pour faire partir toutes traces de faiblesse de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire à son père que c'était un lâche. Il était peut-être parfois idiot, mais il était courageux. Courageux…

- Tu aurais pu te faire pincer par n'importe qui… par Rusard par exemple. C'est commun à tous les élèves de se faire pincer par le concierge. Mais toi, non… tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde. Monsieur doit se faire attraper par l'homme le plus détestable de ce collège. Rogue… non mais sans blagues ! Tu cherchais quoi, là ? Me faire humilier ? Ca te plaît de faire passer ton père pour un abruti devant son pire ennemi ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai épargné une punition bien plus humiliante qu'un ravalement de chaudron… j'ai pris la peine de me déplacer jusqu'ici pour empêcher cet homme de t'envoyer au front pour que… merde Harry ! Réfléchis un peu !

Bien sûr, il s'était fais remonter les bretelles bien des fois par son père. Il avait déjà entendu dire des gros mots. Mais jamais il n'avait lié les deux ensembles. Il avait réellement fais une belle bêtise ce soir.

- Sortir… comme ça… Pas pour aller faire un tour aux cuisines. Non, pour aller dans la forêt interdite…

- Tu l'as déjà fais…

- Pardon ?

Par Merlin que lui avait-il pris de dire une telle chose ? Il avait l'impression d'être Ron. Incapable de retenir les conneries qui fourmillent dans sa gorge.

- Ecoute moi bien Harry ! A ton âge… je pouvais bien faire les conneries que je voulais, j'en assumais toujours les conséquences. Et surtout, j'étais le seul à les assumer ! Et quand par malchance, mes parents étaient au courant de ce que j'avais pu faire. Je n'avais pas l'audace de faire preuve d'insolence à leur égard.

Insolent… il l'avait entendu bien des fois ce mot depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais jamais, il n'était sorti de la bouche d'un de ses parents. Il ne l'avait jamais cru… Rogue lui disait qu'il était insolent mais il lui disait aussi qu'il était orgueilleux et abjecte de sa personne.

Il tenta un nouveau regard vers son père et fut surpris de voir que cette fois si, c'était lui qui essayait de lui tourner le dos. Il s'apprêta à bafouiller quelque chose. Peut-être des excuses. Lorsqu'il vit s'approcher la silhouette d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Potter ! On a besoin de toi dehors.

- Je suis en congé Woods…

- On ne dirait pas.

- Je suis occupé avec mon fils. Je ne suis pas censé être là. Et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, rejoindre ma femme. Alors à moins que tu ais quelque chose de plus stimulant à me proposer, ce qui serait incroyable au vu de l'heure et du contexte, je te conseille de retourner à tes chaudrons.

- Firenze à des choses à nous dire.

James resta un instant stoïque avant de s'approcher de Harry. Il enserra son bras et lui murmura :

- Considère ça comme une preuve de ta folie de ce soir. Maintenant, file de coucher et que je n'entende plus parler de toi pour des choses pareilles.

Harry hocha la tête et sans demander son reste, fila en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Firenze.


	34. Chapter 34

- Il faut le retirer de l'école, James…

- Il faut le retirer de l'école, James…

- C'est sûr que si on fait ça, il ne se doutera plus de rien, se moqua l'homme nerveusement.

- Et bien vas-y, te gênes pas surtout ! Dis que je suis folle !

James ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Déjà en temps normal sa femme avait légèrement tendance à être susceptible, mais il ne parlait même pas de l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Parfois, il se décidait qu'il ferait mieux de lui acheter un ensemble plume et parchemin, pour qu'elle puisse mettre toutes ses lubies sur papier. Il était certain que son imagination débordante aurait pu leur rapporter beaucoup de galions. Mais en attendant, il se contenta de se justifier, comme il se devait de le faire à chaque fois :

- Je n'ai pas dis que tu étais folle ! Pas toi… seulement ton idée.

- Mon idée ? C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux là ! Ta femme te dit des choses insensées.

- Oh Lily, je t'en prie…

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle cesse de vouloir lui faire dire ce qu'il ne disait pourtant pas. Et dire qu'ils avaient déjà un problème sur le dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il risque d'en avoir d'autre en « tentant la petite sœur » ?

- Ce que je dis c'est que visiblement, ton fils se doute que quelque chose ne va pas et… je ne pense pas qu'il changera d'avis si on se décide à le cloîtrer à la maison. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il osa lever son regard, persuadé qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui répondre, sans prendre la mesure de sa voix, que ceci était l'idée la plus tordue qu'il ait jamais eu. Seulement voilà, elle se contenta de rester muette, avant de fondre finalement en larmes. Ceci aussi était un résultat plus qu'énervant de son état du moment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit lunatique… et sensible.

Comme à chaque fois et après un long soupir, il la prit dans ses bras en pensant que vraiment, c'était bien injuste qu'elle puisse l'amadouer ainsi. Juste avec quelques gouttes d'eau salée au coin de ses paupières.

- Lily… arrête de pleurer… Il est en sécurité ton fils. Et je peux t'affirmer que je lui ai fait passé l'envie de recommencer…

- Pour le moment, il est en sécurité. Mais ensuite ? On sait très bien que…

- Pour le moment… Pour le moment, et ça nous suffit. De toutes façons, on ne peut pas aller dans le futur. Alors c'est très bien comme ça… On va se contenter de ce « pour le moment » puisque de toutes façons, on n'a pas le choix.

La jeune femme hocha fébrilement la tête. Au moins, il avait gagné sur ce plan là. Il doutait qu'elle puisse trouver autre chose à en redire pour le moment.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Lily… je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai juste… besoin de prendre l'air.

Lily hocha la tête et embrassa son mari avant de rejoindre leur chambre. James resta stoïque quelques secondes, les yeux fixés dans le vide puis, se leva en direction de leur cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre dans le récipient qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et la lança dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla alors, et y passa la tête, appelant :

- Lunard ! C'est moi, Patmol…

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, il vit enfin apparaître la silhouette de son meilleur ami. La mine blafarde, il était habillé d'un pyjama qui ne laissait pas douter du fait qu'il était en train de dormir avant l'arrivée de James.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est grave, murmura-t-il en frottant ses yeux de la paume de sa main.

- Il était à Poudlard.

L'homme se figea aussitôt, comme stupéfixié. Il regarda son ami un long moment avant de finalement, éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot ! Et dire que je t'ai cru pendant un court instant.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Remus.

- Et merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Poudlard ?!

- Du sang de Licorne…

- Alors il essaye bien de…

- Devenir immortel. Oui. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il veuille mettre la main sur tu sais quoi…

- Il ne peut pas savoir qu'elle est là ! Assura Lunard.

- Bien, alors explique moi pourquoi il était au collège, dans ce cas là ? Du sang de Licorne, il peut en avoir n'importe où. On ne dénombre même plus le nombre de magasins dédiés à la magie noire qui en vendent…

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans trouver la moindre chose à dire. Ils étaient au courant depuis longtemps. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à revenir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi de sortir la pierre philosophale de Gringott pour la mettre en sécurité à Poudlard. Seulement voilà, entre deviner et en avoir la certitude, l'effet n'était pas réellement le même.

- Voyons, reprit Remus. Il n'est pas dis qu'il trouve le moyen d'user du sang de Licorne. Il n'est pas en danger de mort, non ? Et je pense que la pierre ne peut pas être mieux gardé qu'à ce moment précis. Et puis… pourquoi est-il venu à Poudlard ? Parce qu'il aime les défis et surtout… faire en sorte de narguer Dumbledore sur son propre terrain.

James l'observa quelques secondes. Il avait dit tout ça pour éviter d'utiliser le prénom de Harry. Parce qu'il y avait cette possibilité là aussi. Qu'il soit venu pour autre chose… pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour un quelqu'un qui avait été à deux doigts d'aller à sa rencontre sans même s'en apercevoir.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Navrée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre hier... je me croyais jeudi...**_

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

- Attends, rassures-moi là

- Attends, rassures-moi là ? Tu plaisantes ? Lâcha Ron sans réellement oser y croire. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu ne comptes tout de même pas y retourner.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupira le jeune Potter. Simplement, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose et… j'aimerai bien savoir. Rien de plus.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il parvenait tout juste à respirer de nouveau. Derrière lui, Hermione semblait réfléchir à une chose qui n'avait visiblement aucun rapport avec le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager le fond de ses pensées, la voix de Ron s'éleva et la devança d'un :

- Tu veux que je te rappelle la beuglante que m'a envoyée ma mère ! Mes oreilles en résonnent encore !

- Oui, et la salle commune des Gryffondors continue à en rire, se moqua Hermione. Dis moi Harry… Ca va sans doute te paraître idiot mais… as-tu déjà pensé à poser la question à ton père ?

- T'as raison, elle est idiote, ta question, Hermione.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la réflexion de Ron, seulement, le regard de Hermione lui, était bien sérieux.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà pensé à le faire mais, quelque chose lui disait que si réellement, il était apte à en connaître la réponse, ses parents l'auraient déjà informé. Et puis… et puis une autre voix lui murmurait que peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de garder cette insouciance face à l'inconnu… Oui mais…

- Je lui demanderai. Si ça me concerne, je dois savoir…

Et comme pour mettre en action ses propos avant que sa conscience ne les lui fasse regretter, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Il voulait voir son père ? Et bien tant mieux, il savait exactement où le trouver…

En effet, à plusieurs mètres de là, en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, se trouvaient James Potter, quelques autres membres de l'ordre et des professeurs de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore les avait fait venir expressément dans son bureau, après avoir été mis au courant de la présence dans la forêt interdite d'un homme, qui pouvait selon les rumeurs, bien être celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom.

- Quelqu'un l'a fait rentrer, Albus. Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Sirius Black ne se cacha pas de fixer son regard sur Severus Rogue alors que ces mots sifflaient encore entre ses dents.

Pourtant, Dumbledore n'arqua même pas un sourcil. Son regard restait figé sur le sol de son bureau, comme s'il attendait que la réponse à leur problème vienne s'y inscrire. Et alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il réagisse aux propos provocateurs de Sirius, il se contenta d'annoncer le plus naturellement possible :

- J'ai fait détruire la pierre.

- Vous… quoi ? Bafouilla le professeur McGonnagall.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, Minerva. Je ne sais pas si effectivement, Voldemort se trouvait entre nos murs ce soir là, mais nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux plus longtemps. Si une personne extérieur au collège a réussi à rentrer ici totalement impunément, si quelqu'un avait voulu la pierre, il aurait visiblement put la prendre sans aucunes difficultés.

- Vous oubliez nos protections, Albus, grogna Severus Rogue.

- Si nous étions capable de les déjouer, un sorcier de haut rang aurait pu le faire également. Vous le savez tout comme moi. Nous en avons parlé avec mon ami Nicolas Flamel et nous avons décidé qu'il était plus prudent de la détruire totalement… Il a… prit soin de fabriquer assez d'élixir pour remettre ses affaires en ordre et ensuite, il partira… comme nous tous.

Un silence funéraire s'était installé dans le bureau du vieil homme. Chacun ne voulant prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Albus reprit finalement, sur un ton plus allègre :

- J'aimerai néanmoins que vous continuez les rondes. La nouvelle ne devant pas être répandue, il serait fort probable qu'il cherche tout de même à récupérer ce qui n'existe plus. Je vous demanderai donc de rester vigilant… au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Voilà, je vous libère sur ces paroles. Bonne journée à vous !

James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers l'escalier, alors que ce dernier murmurait :

- A moins que _quelqu'un_ ne lui mette la puce à l'oreille…

James ne répondit pas, il ne sentit que le froissement de la robe de Rogue passant auprès d'eux et se dirigeant vers son fils.

- Harry ?! Murmura-t-il.

Il arrêta Rogue en lui attrapant le poignet et celui-ci, tout aussi rapidement, leva sa baguette vers lui. Un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, il lui fit remarquer :

- Ton fils doit passer ces deux prochaines heures en ma compagnie. Tu l'avais visiblement oublié… continue comme ça et ça risque d'être les deux plus longues de sa vie…

- Si tu lèves la main sur lui, tu es un homme mort…

- Tout dépend de qui tuera l'autre en premier… Tu permets, j'ai un travail à faire. A moins que tu ne veuilles revenir sur tes paroles…

Pris au dépourvu, James ne put que lâcher le poignet de l'homme, sentant l'énervement faire palpiter la veine de son front. Il le regarda s'éloigner, et prit le chemin en sens inverse, retenant dans sa bouche un juron qui n'avait lieu d'être prononcé dans l'enceinte d'un collège.


	36. Chapter 36

- Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre, un peu d'avance

- Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre, un peu d'avance ?

Cette phrase continuait à résonner dans l'esprit de Harry alors même que son professeur de potions avait quitté les lieux. Prendre de l'avance, s'en était une bien bonne ! Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pourrait jamais finir de nettoyer tous ces chaudrons avant le levé d'un nouveau jour.

Il en aurait presque voulu à son père de l'avoir laissé partir comme ça… Il avait tellement eut en tête l'idée de poser la fâcheuse question à son père, qu'il en avait presque oublié que ce soir là, il devait être puni. Pas avec n'importe qui. Non, avec Severus Rogue… Dans un cachot plus poussiéreux que le dessous de son lit.

Il grimaça en déplaçant une fiole de la table et instinctivement, porta sa main à sa poche. Par Merlin il avait également fallu qu'il le prive de sa baguette. Comme s'il allait avoir l'idée de plonger sa main dans une matière aussi crasseuse que celle qui recouvrait la moindre parcelle de ce fichu cachot.

- Voilà Potter, je vous amène du renfort. Ne traînez pas !

Ron s'approcha de son ami et immédiatement, son nez se plissa alors qu'il regardait la fiole que tenait encore Harry entre ses mains.

Il se tourna vers son professeur, et vit que ce dernier s'était assis derrière son bureau, apparemment concentré sur une pile de parchemins, sans doutes les derniers devoirs rendus par ses élèves. Cependant, un rictus déformait étrangement sa bouche. Il était sans aucun doute content du mauvais tour qu'il était en train de jouer aux deux garçons.

Ron soupira et attrapa un chiffon qu'il enroula à son tour autour d'un récipient. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le toucher avec sa main. Il le plongea dans une bassine d'eau et passa au suivant, évitant coûte que coûte de respirer par la bouche.

Ils ne surent depuis combien de temps ils étaient là tous les deux, sous le regard moqueur de Rogue, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Hagrid suivi du professeur McGonagall. Le demi géant ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence des deux Gryffondors alors que le professeur de métamorphose se contenta de leur jeter un regard suspect. Hagrid s'avança directement vers Rogue et lui dit d'une voix qui ne semblait pouvoir être la sienne :

- Touffu a besoin d'une potion ! Rapidement… Il… il s'est fait attaquer !

- Rubeus…

McGonagall jeta un regard aux deux garçons qui, bien sûr avait profité de l'aubaine pour détourner leur attention des chaudrons et tapota légèrement l'épaule massive de l'homme pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas l'endroit pour rentrer dans les détails. Et en effet, Rogue semblait avoir tout compris. Il grimaça et attrapa une clef qui se trouvait dans un tiroir de son bureau. Alors, il quitta la pièce suivit de Hagrid avant que Minerva McGonagall ne l'arrête en l'interrogeant sur le sort de ses deux élèves.

L'homme fit demi-tour, toisa Ron et Harry du regard et leur dit sèchement :

- Il vous reste du travail, je crois. Inutile de perdre votre temps à jacasser ou faire je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. Si quelque chose à changer ici à mon retour, je le saurai immédiatement !

Sur ces mots, il quitta définitivement la pièce, sans remarquer le regard soulagé que s'échangèrent les deux amis.

- Touffu… murmura Ron. Le chien de Hagrid ne s'appelle pas Crokdur ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'était également posé la question. Mais une toute autre réponse avait pris place dans son esprit.

- C'est pas celui-là… peut-être… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait attaquer un animal ? Parce qu'il cache quelque chose !

- Le chien à trois têtes…

Harry hocha la tête et dans un mouvement, se dirigea vers la porte du cachot. Il se retourna une ultime fois pour regarder Ron et répondit à sa question muette par un :

- On est proche de connaître la vérité, Ron…

- Si quelqu'un nous trouve, on est mort !

Harry plongea sa main sous sa cape et en tira peu à peu les prémices de son autre cape : celle d'invisibilité. Sans plus de questions, Ron s'en recouvrit également et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers ce couloir qui demeurait interdit.

Jamais un chemin ne leur parut aussi long. Jamais les cachots ne leur parurent être aussi bas dans le château. Certes il y avait peu d'élèves dans les couloirs mais ils ne savaient pourquoi il y avait autant de regain de nervosité dans l'air. Ils ne pouvaient être certain que d'une chose : quelque chose de très important était en train de se passer.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre des deux amis ne ralentit le pas. Et plus ils approchaient de la porte, plus ils étaient certains de ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, ils entendirent la voix de Hagrid résonner dans un :

- Je comprends pas… pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ! Il suffit pourtant de lui jouer de la musique… Juste de la musique… Y'avait pas besoin de lui faire du mal.

Les deux garçons stagnèrent à quelques pas de la porte ouverte et grimacèrent en voyant les flots de sang s'écouler dans le couloir. Il y avait du monde pour une si petite pièce. La plupart des professeurs étaient là, et beaucoup de membre de l'ordre également. L'un d'entre eux tenta de couvrir les sanglots de Hagrid pour annoncer :

- On va vérifier si tout est en ordre en bas.

Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de descendre par la trappe qu'ils réapparurent tout aussi rapidement, en annonçant d'une voix paniquée :

- C'était un piège ! Il est là… quelque part !

Instinctivement, Harry et Ron se collèrent un peu plus au mur qui était derrière eux et la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans un :

- Que les professeurs de chaque maison aillent verrouiller la porte de leur salle commune, en s'assurant que tous les élèves soient en sécurité. Les autres… suivez-moi !


	37. Chapter 37

Harry ne sentait plus que le corps de Ron tremblant à côté du sien

Harry ne sentait plus que le corps de Ron tremblant à côté du sien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire. Ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ils n'avaient rien à faire là, mais en même temps, ils avaient cette impression étrange que nul lieu n'était approprié dans un moment comme celui-ci. Voilà, ça avait été dit : Voldemort était entre ces murs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Certes, Ron n'avait pas été très prudent de parler à voix haute dans un couloir rempli d'aurors seulement voilà, la tension était telle que personne n'aurait pu entendre une vois si faible dans le chaos qui régnait. Harry lui-même ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Il vit son père passer en trombe devant lui, accompagné de ses deux oncles. Le visage grave, il n'eut pas besoin de se demander où ils partaient, son père murmura sur son passage, comme pour lui répondre :

- S'il touche à mon fils…

Bientôt, le couloir fut de nouveau désert. Alors, Ron tira sur le bras de son ami et lui fit remarquer :

- Harry, on doit bouger de là.

En effet, la lueur des torches tremblantes et l'écho de pas lointain ne prêtaient pas à rassurer les deux enfants.

- Harry…

- Je sais, Ron !

Une folle idée pénétra dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Son père était visiblement à sa recherche. Et, il devait savoir où il était sensé se trouver puisqu'il avait vu le professeur Rogue l'emmener avec lui. Il suffisait donc d'aller le rejoindre dans les cachots. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose.

- Suis-moi, murmura-t-il à l'encontre de Ron. On fait demi-tour.

- On ne devrait pas plutôt rejoindre la salle commune ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, elles sont sans doute déjà fermées.

L'idée que l'on ait pu enfermer des gryffondors dans la tour sans même faire attention à son absence le fit frissonner. Au moins, il arrivait à se réconforter en se disant que trois hommes étaient eux, bel et bien partis à sa recherche.

Plus ils avançaient dans les couloirs, plus ils leur semblaient entendre des claquements, des bruits sourds et parfois même des cris. Sans doute était-ce leur imagination… ils préféraient de loin imaginer cela.

Sans cesser d'avancer, ils regrettèrent rapidement que le professeur Rogue leur ait confisqué leur baguette. Même si face au mage noir, cette dernière ne leur aurait été d'aucun secours, elle aurait au moins pu leur apporter un réconfort psychologique certain. A défaut de cela, il devait se contenter de se savoir deux pour se rassurer.

- Tu vois, tout se passe bien, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même.

Seulement, à côté de lui, la main de Ron agrippa son bras et le tira subitement en arrière. Il se retrouvèrent plaquer contre un mur moisi des sous-sols, écoutant les sons de sorts échouant contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura le jeune Potter.

- Un bouclier. Il essaye de le faire sauter. Si on se met derrière, on risque de se faire toucher par un des sorts.

Et en effet, lorsque Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière le mur, il vit des jets de lumières sortirent des baguettes des aurors ricocher sur un mur si invisible que l'on aurait pu le croire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura-t-il à son tour ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Mais en tout cas, on ne devrait pas rester là…

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un étrange craquement se fit entendre. Les deux gamins se regardèrent tandis que derrière eux, les membres de l'ordre s'écriaient :

- Une fissure ! Courez !

Sans avoir pu réagir, ils se retrouvèrent à courir tout deux, laissant leur pas les porter, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils allaient malgré eux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes seulement qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, à l'abri d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Alors, comme s'il avait eu l'impression que la cape d'invisibilité était la seule fautive des événements de ce soir là, Harry la ôta par une geste vif.

Puis, portant une main sur un point de côté qu'il ressentait tout juste, il prit le temps de regarder Ron. Son ami n'était pas dans un état meilleur que le sien. Son teint d'habitude très facilement enflammable était cette fois, plus blanc que le spectre de Nick Quasisanstête.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Ron sans réellement attendre une réponse.

- Je crois que ton idée de la salle commune n'était pas si mauvaise.

Ron acquiesça, presque soulagé d'entendre son ami lui donner une réponse aussi censée et rassurante que celle-ci. Bien qu'ils avaient cette impression d'être en sécurité dans ce couloir, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que l'absence de personne n'était pas elle, des plus tranquillisantes.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Oui je sais... j'ai du retard. Mais beaucoup de choses à gérer également. Je continue cette fic mais ne peux continuer à publier aussi régulièrement. Désolée!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Ils remirent la cape d'invisibilité sur leur deux corps et entreprirent de se rendre dans leur salle commune, tremblant sous l'effet de cette peur qui ne s'était toujours pas escomptée. Plus prudents que jamais pour ne pas faire de bruits, ils ne purent cependant échapper à une subite collision à la rencontre de deux couloirs. A quelques pas d'eux, sans qu'ils n'aient pu les voir faute d'un mur épais, marchaient ces mêmes hommes qui tentaient de faire sauter un mur de protection quelques minutes auparavant. Sans rien pouvoir faire, les deux adolescents sentirent la cape quitter leur corps et durent faire face à, ils en furent presque rassurés : la présence de James Potter.

L'homme avait le regard plus rougeâtre que jamais. Il regardait son fils d'un air hébété, comme s'il n'osait croire à sa présence devant lui. Derrière lui, la voix faible de Remus Lupin s'éleva tout aussi peu sûre d'elle dans un :

- Harry ? Ron ?

Comme si l'énonciation de ces simples prénoms avaient suffit à assurer James de leur présence, il tendit une main à son fils pour l'aider à se relever et l'enlaça plus que maladroitement.

Harry se sentit presque étouffer par l'entrain que mettait son père à vouloir le sentir près de lui. Seulement, il sentait tellement rassurer de le trouver là qu'il ne tenta aucun mouvement pour se dégager avant que son père ne l'eu lui-même enfin relâché. Alors, il l'entendit lui demander sans une seule onde de colère dans sa voix :

- Par Merlin, où étais-tu ? Je te croyais dans la salle de potions…

Harry regarda son père un long moment sans trouver le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir une énième fois. Mais avouer qu'il s'était lui-même mis en danger aurait été une autre paire de manches.

Alors qu'il sentait que le regard de James se faisait de plus en plus suspect, il s'apprêta à bafouiller sa vérité tandis que la voix de Ron le coupa en répondant à sa place :

- Rogue est parti alors… alors on s'est dis que c'était le moment d'en profiter et de… prendre une pause. Mais… quand on a voulu revenir, on a vu pleins de monde courir dans les couloirs. Alors on a décidé qu'il valait mieux aller se mettre à l'abri. Et là… on s'apprêtait à remonter dans la salle commune.

Le regard de James passa de Harry à Ron alors que derrière lui, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment sous le regard réprobateur de Remus. Le jeune garçon quant à lui, se demandait encore si Ron venait de lui sauver la vie où de l'assassiner. Seulement, lorsque enfin son père ouvrit sa bouche, il fut rassuré de l'entendre dire en étouffant lui aussi un rire :

- T'es bien mon fils toi ! J'ai toujours dis que défier les règles ça ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. La preuve, ça vient de vous sauver la vie !

Il échangea un regard complice avec Sirius tout en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà bien assez désordonnés de son enfant. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de passer devant le groupe et annoncer comme pour faire redescendre tout le monde sur terre :

- Et bien, on a retrouvé ton fils mais le mal est en fuite.

Harry fut tenter de lui dire qu'il était inutile de tourner ainsi autour du chaudron. Prononcer un simple « celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » aurait été aussi compréhensible. Seulement, sa conscience lui fit remarquer qu'il en avait sans doute déjà fait assez pour la journée. Alors, il se contenta de les suivre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors où il resta en compagnie de Ron et des autres gryffondors, tandis que les adultes rejoignaient le corps professoral de Poudlard.

Harry et Ron durent promettre de ne pas parler de cet incident. D'une part, au risque de ne pas être cru et d'autres parts, simplement pour ne pas générer une vague de panique qui, selon les dires de la majorité, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, si une personne n'était pas d'accord avec ce point de vue, c'était bien Lily Potter. Cette dernière ne se cacha pas de le faire remarquer à son mari quand celui-ci en rentrant chez lui, fut contraint de presque tout lui relater :

- Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

- … rien du tout, Lily. Je te dis que Harry n'était déjà plus à l'endroit où…

- … tu-sais-qui l'attendait.

James soupira malgré lui. Il savait bien que la conversation allait dévier sur cette personne. Celle-là mène qui semblait régir leur vie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Celle-là même qu'il se devait de combattre pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité et une vie flirtant un peu plus avec la normalité. Seulement voilà, révéler cela à sa femme, c'était lui donner raison. Lui laisser entendre qu'effectivement, il fallait s'inquiéter. Mais ça n'était pas sa vision des choses. Pas la vision qu'il se faisait de ce que devait être un bon mari. Non, lui était censé faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. Il était censé faire en sorte de s'inquiéter à sa place. Alors, il lui répondit tout en sachant qu'elle ne le croirait sûrement pas :

- On ne sait pas si c'était lui…

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, James. Moi aussi je faisais partie de l'ordre… je suis loin d'être une idiote ! Je sais la même chose que toi. Je sais… cette chose que tu ne pourrais pas remettre en doute.

- Cette chose que l'on n'était pas censé savoir…

- Oui et bien on la sait. Et je préfère l'utiliser pour tenter de le sauver.

Pour la seconde fois, l'homme laissa échapper un soupir. Elle avait totalement raison… Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors il tenta :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ca n'était peut-être pas lui. Cette fois là…

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il plaça un doigt au travers de sa bouche pour la forcer à garder le silence. Cette fois au moins.


	39. Chapter 39

- On a perdu. J'en reviens pas…

Harry ne releva même pas cette phrase. Pour cause, cela faisait au moins la dixième fois qu'il entendait Ron la prononcer. Et chaque fois était tout aussi douloureuse. Oui, c'était un fait, ils avaient perdu la coupe des quatre maisons. Et le comble dans tout ça, c'était que…

- Et en plus, c'est ces serpents qui ont gagné, poursuivit Ron en shootant dans un caillou.

Harry tapa légèrement sur son dos, pour lui faire comprendre que comme tous les Gryffondors, il comprenait sa déception. Puis, ils reprirent la direction de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Voilà, leur année était terminée et pourtant, il leur semblait ne s'être écroulées que quelques semaines depuis leur arrivée ici et leur répartition dans la maison de Gryffondor.

- Vous faîtes quoi, vous pendant les vacances ? Demanda Hermione en tenta de leur faire changer de sujet.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Ils savaient tous les deux quelle serait leur réponse. Depuis Merlin seul savait quand, ils passaient leurs vacances ensemble. Soit dans le Terrier, soit dans la maison des Potter. Ce pour faciliter leur surveillance. En effet, il leur semblait que chaque année, l'ordre du phoenix auquel appartenaient leurs parents, prenait de l'ampleur. Et donc, demandait plus d'efforts que jamais à ses membres. Ainsi, il n'était même plus question de partir en vacances. Plus questions d'aller visiter d'autres pays. Ou même d'autres villes.

Ron lança un regard froid à Hermione et lui répondit par un :

- Dormir… jouer au quidditch… manger des bonbons…

- Rien que des choses intéressantes, compléta Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Vous ne vous voyez pas ? S'étonna Hermione. Je pensais pourtant que vous vous connaissiez avant de venir à Poudlard.

- Oh… j'ai oublié ce détail, se moqua Ron. Généralement, on fait ces activités en duo.

Subitement, il accéléra le pas pour finalement monter dans le premier wagon. Hermione regarda Harry, surprise et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- J'en sais rien… Et toi alors, que comptes tu faire ?

- Oh et bien… je compte prendre de l'avance sur les cours de l'année prochaine. J'ai regardé notre programme et l'on peur dire qu'il sera plus que chargé…

Harry arqua son sourcil et évita de lui faire remarquer ce que, visiblement, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Leur Hermione ne se plaisait que dans les livres. Et pas ce relatant les contes sorciers, non des livres sans images et bien poussiéreux qu'il était lui-même bien content de laisser au placard durant ses vacances d'été.

Ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le wagon et retrouva rapidement celui ou Ron les attendait.

- Dis-moi, Harry. Demanda Hermione. C'es bien cet été que doit naître ton frère ou… ta sœur.

Ron leva subitement son regard et lâcha narquoisement :

- Non, frère… Sérieusement vieux, pries Merlin pour qu'il te donne un frère. Crois-moi, j'en ai eu six, et je peux te dire qu'une seule sœur les vaut largement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit remarquer :

- Tu viens de te trahir toi-même, Ron. Effectivement, il ne faut pas moins de six garçons pour valoir une seule fille.

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Hermione. Enfin non, tu comprendras l'année prochaine. Ma sœur rentrera en première année… C'est Harry qui va être content.

Le jeune homme tenta coûte que coûte de ne pas sourciller. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand la conversation entrait sur ce chemin là. Merlin seul savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais malheureusement, Hermione ne sembla pas capter son appel au secours et poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation :

- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Disons que Ginny semble avoir un léger penchant pour Harry… On a même découvert qu'elle avait fait un album avec rien que des photos le représentant…

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Il en avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient à entendre les jumeaux le railler sur ce fait là. Quelle idée avait bien pu parcourir la jeune fille pour qu'elle fasse une chose pareille…

- C'est mignon… fit remarquer Hermione. Enfin… c'est de son page non ?

- Tu rigoles ! C'est comme si… comme si tiens, l'année dernière à la rentrée, je t'avais fais une déclaration du genre : Hermione, tes yeux sont plus bruns que le chocolat et ta peau plus sucrée que les dragées ! Pitoyable…

Harry esclaffa un rire qui acheva de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille. Ron plutôt fier de lui, fêta cette victoire avec une poignée de chocogrenouilles. Pour cause, c'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait vainqueur d'une conversation avec leur amie.

Même le train commençant à s'ébranler, ne put éteindre le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune rouquin. Voilà, une année d'achevait, c'était pour eux le début d'une autre aventure…


End file.
